Poke'Legend
by Halo12094
Summary: Lost at sea as an infant, Naruto is found and raised in Pacifidlog Town, with his team at his side he will battle his way to the Nationals and the two organizations fighting for control of land and sea. Smart Naruto, Strong Pokemon. Naruto x May. Flamers will be ignored and blocked. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of One's Journey

AN: Naruto and Pokemon are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, Game Freak, and Nintendo. Please read and enjoy the Epicness.

* * *

"Let's Battle!" - Talking!

"_Bring it on!" - Pokemon Speech!/Flashback!_

'What's he/she doing?' - Thoughts!

*Boom!* - Action!

* * *

Poke'Legend

Chapter 1: Start of one's Journey

* * *

_Smoke filled the skies as fire spread throughout a boat cruiser, the sounds of an infant's cry echoed in the dark empty halls._

"_Shh... it's okay mommy's here-" a long red haired woman whispered as she held a blonde haired bundle close. Half an hour ago, a group of strange characters wearing blue had attempted to hijack the cruiser; their objective seemed to be the meteorite the woman's husband and colleague had discovered._

_The group was easily dispatched with the help of both Pokemon and Trainers aboard the ship, they didn't however count on sabotaging the engine as they had detonated a bomb, this caused fires to spread and water to gorge in through the ship's hull._

"_Kushina!" she heard her husband yell._

"_Minato! In here!" she coughed as she held her child close, protecting the infant from the black fumes._

"_Manatric, use Wild Charge!" she heard, not seconds before the door burst open and flew across the room. In came a blonde haired man and a blue colored wolf-like creature with a yellow spiked mane; before she could run to her husband they felt the ground shake and soon the room seemed to detach itself from the boat as a second explosion burst nearby._

_The woman fell back, holding on to her child before falling over the edge, "Kushina!" the older blonde yelled as he dashed and grasped her arm as she fell. The red haired woman looked down at the raging waters, then back to her husband, "Minato, take Naruto... I can't hold him much longer!" she cried as the bundle began to slip from her grasp._

_Minato reached down, stretching as much as he could; Manatric biting into its master shirt, making sure he didn't fall. "Minato!" she cried, before..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_NARUTO!" they shouted as the child fell into the cold depths of the sea._

* * *

Pacifidlog Town - Fourteen years Later

"Gin-Jiji, have you seen Naruto?" a small boy in swimming clothes asked.

"Hmm, can't say that I have... have you checked with Faust or Lydia?" the elder asked.

"Yes, they both haven't seen him... We've even swam underneath the Corsola colony, we can't find him-" the boy paused before stuttering, "Y-You don't t-think he went up to the S-Sky Pillar do you?"

"The Sky Pillar! Nonsense, its off limits even to the most skilled trainers, Naruto knows better than to do so, now go on he's probably gone diving with the Clamperl again. He'll turn up sooner or later"

The boy nodded and rushed out of the hut, the elder cupped his chin, 'The Sky Pillar, why would Naruto go to someplace so dangerous and with his 'only' Pokemon being a Corsola' he thought.

* * *

Sky Pillar

A blonde haired boy wearing a wet white shirt, black swimming trunks, and sandals ran up the tall staircase holding a basket full of various Berries and Poffins. Tied around his back was a single strap bag with Dusk, Dive, Luxury, and Ultra Ball; this boy was named Naruto.

Thirteen years ago, his foster parents Faust and Lydia found him at their doorstep during a heavy storm. They didn't know who or 'what' left him but he was a bundle of joy that changed their lives for the better. The only thing they found on the baby was his wet blanket and jumpsuit with his name patched onto it.

After five minutes of tireless running, Naruto finally reached the top where he was tackled to the ground by a white and blue blur. He chuckled as a cloud feathered bird nuzzled its head against the blonde, "Yeah, yeah I miss you too Altaria" he stated as the phoenix got off him with a happy chirp. The blonde walked up the few stairs left and was greeted by a light snore, in front of him laid a colossal green-wingless dragon with glowing yellow runes on its body.

It's eyes snapped open upon catching the blonde's scent, it yawned before getting up and close to him, letting the blonde pet it's head. This was the legendary Pokemon, Rayquaza.

"I brought you guys snacks!" Naruto stated with a smile, out of his bag, his Dive Ball popped open and out came his Corsola.

"_Corsola, Cor!_"

The blonde fed both phoenix and living coral a Pecha Berry whilst the dragon fed on many Spelon and Cornn Berry. Naruto himself gulped down a bottle of water before one of the Nanab Poffins levitated into the air, a pair of glowing red eyes glared at the blonde, "Hey Banette! I didn't forget about you, otherwise I wouldn't have brought the Poffins" he pointed out with a grin.

The eyes softened up a bit and in a zip a golden Cheshire grin appeared before materializing its body. The Pokemon had a doll-like appearance; three spikes on its head with a long zigzag shaped ribbon hanging down its head. It also had long three fingered hands with short stubby legs along with a yellow brush-like tail. This was Banette, Naruto's first Pokemon.

Naruto smiled as he watched his team chow down on the food he had brought. Unlike most of the townspeople, the blonde was always more curious than cautious and even though many had warned about the dangers of the Sky Pillar he went on in anyway. He never regretted it, on his first visit he met and befriended a Shuppet; the two would play together along with the Zubat and Claydol that resided within.

A month later, Pacifidlog Town was visited by a traveling merchant, Naruto had purchased his respected Poke Balls using the Pearls, Star Pieces, and Star Dust he found beneath the ocean floor. Not a moment to soon did the blonde catch his ghostly friend within a Dusk Ball; a week later he had caught one of the Corsola within the colony below Pacifidlog Town; using his Dive Ball.

The two Pokemon easily become friends due to their playful nature. Naruto was a smart kid and knew that if he brought Shuppet back with him to Pacifidlog Town his foster parents would find out that he'd been going into the Sky Pillar. So, he decided to keep Shuppet outside his Dusk Ball for the time being while he brought Corsola back.

Corsola was a common Pokemon that many trainers within the floating village possessed so it was safe to assume the blonde hadn't 'gone' anywhere to catch it. Several months later, Naruto and his Pokemon came across an injured Swablu which was under attack by a swarm of Golbats; after a long and tough battle, the young Trainer emerged victorious, Shuppet had also evolved into Banette after the battle was won. After several weeks of nursing the Swablu back to health using Berry Medicine, the small bird grew a strong affection for the blonde and would nuzzle against him at any given point.

Banette and Corsola happily accepted the bird into the team and was captured into a Luxury Ball. Years passed by and Swablu had evolved into Altaria, Naruto had ventured further up the Sky Pillar until he finally reached the top. To his surprise and awe when he came face to face with the Sky High Pokemon; Rayquaza was a very territorial Pokemon and would defend his turf with lethal force if required, however for some reason, it didn't.

Naruto remained quiet for several minutes, his Pokemon had popped out of their Poke Balls wondering if their friend/master was okay. They wondered if he was scared of the Legendary being, hell Banette and Altaria had lived in the Sky Pillar long enough to know not to mess with Rayquaza and hopped they wouldn't have to battle. Corsola was highly intimidated by the dragon before her and shacked behind her Trainer's leg.

The blonde however surprised them by bowing to the dragon and blurting out, "Arigato! Thanks for saving me!"

He didn't know how, or didn't know why but his gut told him that the dragon before him had saved him at some point in his life and could remember bits of the day his foster parents had found him.

* * *

_Flashback! _

_A storm raged outside, the closed windows slammed against the walls every now and then. Faust, a blue haired young man held his wife Lydia, a silver haired beauty closely as they sat by the fire; weather in Pacifidlog Town was never this wild and dangerous, something was wrong and the skies weren't taking a liking to it._

_They snapped their heads up as they heard the sound of a baby's cry, Lydia got up and walked towards the door as the thunder roared outside. Swinging in the wooden door she gasped as her eyes laid on a small bundle who refused to stop crying, Faust rushed over and helped his wife bring in the child._

_The two searched room for warm blankets and fresh towels, the child was soaking wet from the 'storm' and proceeded to remove his jumpsuit to dry him. They noticed the name sown into the clothes, "Naruto?" they muttered before lightning struck close, scaring the child and causing him to cry harder._

"_There, there don't cry, everything's gonna be okay, shh" Lydia whispered motherly._

_Suddenly the storm stopped raging, which highly confused the new parents. Faust opened one of the windows and gasped as the shadow of a wingless dragon levitated above the ocean waters, it gave a mighty roar and flew into the skies. The baby Naruto had his small eyes opened enough to witness the Legendary Pokemon._

"_Was that... Rayquaza?" Lydia muttered._

_Flashback End!_

* * *

Having memories as an infant was rare, sadly Naruto failed to recall anything further down the line. Months passed, and Naruto continued to visit the dragon who had grown accustomed to his company. Like most legendary Pokemon Rayquaza once preferred a more personal sanctuary, away from Pokemon and Humans alike. Then again, the boy's presence did make things more lively; after about a year, Naruto had challenged Rayquaza to a battle, who had accepted.

The battle was an extremely difficult one, the fact the Rayquaza's Outrage, Extreme Speed, and V-Create made it nearly impossible to defeat, then again it's to be expected from a legendary Pokemon. The dragon was highly impressed with the blonde, not many Pokemon had lasted long against his attacks and the boy was doing just that. Using many Combinations to counteract the dragon's superior strength, the team was finally able to bring it down hard.

Corsola using Iron Defense and Mirror Coat was able to block off most of its attacks, Altaria had used Dragon Dance and Dragon Pulse which dealt a great amount of damage to her opponent, and Banette who had manage to leave a burn using Will-O-Wisp before using Hex to to double its damage. Utilizing Banette's signature move, Curse, Rayquaza suffered major damage before it was defeated by a trio-attack from the three Pokemon.

"Banette, Altaria, Corsola finish him off with Shadow Ball, Dragon Pulse, and Rock Blast!" Naruto commanded.

Corsola materialized a large boulder and fired it, which fused with Banette's Shadow Ball, in which came in contact with Altaria's Dragon Pulse. The strike exploded upon impact and Rayquaza laid defeated on the rooftop above the cloud, Naruto whipped a thumb below his nose and whipped out his last available Poke Ball.

"Ultra Ball, Go!"

A pale yellow beam shot forth and sucked in the dragon. The ball shook once... twice... thrice... Ding!

Naruto stood quietly his Pokemon breathing heavily from their match, he walked over to the Poke Ball and picked it up. A smile graced his lips, "Yatta! I've caught Rayquaza!" he held the ball high in the air and his Pokemon cheered before they all collapsed from exhaustion.

He of course had no choice but to take them to the Pacifidlog Town's Pokemon Center, where no doubt, his parents would find out. He was ever so lucky that it wasn't the case as his foster parents didn't see him enter the center, Nurse Joy flipped over the injuries given to the boy's Pokemon and ranted on about being careless and what not. It wasn't until he showed her Rayquaza that she nearly had a heart attack, this boy was most likely the first ever to capture a Legendary Pokemon.

A week of rest and his team was back at 100%, he made sure that they stayed within their Poke Balls until he made it back to the Sky Pillar.

Naruto chuckled at the memory, fighting Rayquaza made him want to travel the world more than ever now. His parents already knew of his urge due to him disappearing every so often, they knew it was a stage that every boy goes through and they would support him one hundred percent. They have already scheduled for him to meet with one Professor Birch in Little Root Town for his own Pokedex and hopefully, a starter Pokemon as well.

They knew the chances of that happening were low, after all why need a starter if you already have a Pokemon. Naruto finished his water and got his team's attention, "Well guys tomorrow's the day we begin our journey so today will be as good any-" he paused, the Pokemon leaned in wondering what their Trainer had to say, "I want you to meet my parents" he stated dramatically, Rayquaza sweat dropped while Banette had a surprised look and Altaria went star-eyed, Corsola not so much as she had already met them.

The five finished their meal(s) before Naruto returned them towards their Poke Balls and dashed back toward Pacifidlog Town.

* * *

Outside Naruto's Hut

The blonde stood nervously as Faust, Lydia, and the rest of townspeople stared in awe at the Pokemon before them. Banette floated around a group of children, making them laugh with his ghostly antics; the girls of the group began to pet Altaria's feathers and nuzzling up to them saying how fluffy and soft they were. Naruto had kept Rayquaza within his Ultra Ball and had it tied around as a necklace making sure nobody knew he had captured a Legendary Pokemon.

"Seems our son is growing up" Faust stated with a graceful smile, Lydia whipped a small tear from her eye.

"Our baby is growing up so fast" she whispered as she saw the blonde play around with the children and Pokemon.

"Well son-" Faust said getting the blonde's attention, "Since you'll soon be traveling across Hoenn you'll need a little something for your journey" he motioned for him to follow. Naruto and his Pokemon eagerly trailed behind him and into the Hut.

Their Faust gave him his very own Xtransciever, a black and red watch like communication device obviously for calling them and giving details of his journey. A book on Berries and Wild Plants, a pair of goggles, a strange blue star charm, a survival pack, and a new outfit. His Pokemon waited patiently for the their Trainer and not too soon did he walk out of his room, now wearing a short sleave black turtle neck shirt with red Poke Ball markings, knee long stripped black shorts over black pants, a pair of running shoes, black and red wrist bands and finger-less gloves. (AN: Similar to Yuki/Brendan's Emerald Outfit)

"So, how do I look?" he asked. Altaria chirped happily while Banette cupped his chin, he used Will-O-Wisp to create a comical light bulb on top of his spiky head before grabbing the pair of goggles and placing it on the blonde's forehead.

Naruto adjusted them, "Not bad, thanks Banette"

"_Bane~" _he replied with a Cheshire grin.

"_Corsola~" _the pink coral approved.

Lydia watched as her adopted son laughed alongside his team, she took a glance at photo frame near on a nearby desk. A picture of her and Faust holding a baby Naruto with an innocent look as he sucked on a pacifier.

"By the way son, where exactly did you get Banette and Altaria, I mean they don't travel this far and even so the only place to find such Pokemon would be at the Sky Pillar-"

Lydia gained a tick mark, "SO THAT'S WHERE YOU'VE BEEN GOING!" she pinched Naruto's cheek, getting repeated apologies from the blonde as he flailed his arms in distress.

'And there's the Lydia I know' Faust thought with a sweatdropped chuckle.

* * *

The Following Day - Little Root Town

Naruto had flown across the Ocean on Altaria's back and had arrived in a matter of three hours, knowing his Pokemon needed to rest up he returned her to her Luxury Ball. For the majority of his arrival he had window shopped through most of the stores and began sightseeing the city, after all it's his first time away from Pacifidlog Town and he would take advantage of it wholeheartedly.

It was almost time for him to meet the Professor so he asked the local law enforcement, "Excuse me?" he asked a turquoise hair colored woman, "Anything I can help you with?"

"Hai, can I get directions to Professor Birch's Lab?"

"Oh, thinking about becoming a Trainer are you?"

"Yup, I've got an appointment with him, hopefully I'll get both a Pokedex and a Starter Pokemon-"

"Hopefully? You already have a team?" Jenny asked as she eyed the Ultra Ball around the boy's neck.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to add a new member to it"

"You make a valid point, what you've got to do is head straight down main street and take a left up down the road, his lab is located just outside the city"

"Arigato!" he waved good bye and ran to his objective.

* * *

Professor Birch's Lab - Twenty Minutes Later

Naruto walked at his own pace up the forest path, he soon arrived at a large structure that radiated a peaceful aura. He gave a couple knock and was soon met with one of the researchers, "Hi, my name's Naruto I have an appointment with Professor Birch" he explained.

"Ah, we've been expecting you, sadly the professor has gone into the field and won't be back for a bit, you're more than welcome to stay here until he comes back"

Naruto scratches his cheek, "Maybe I'll take a look around the forest, might even find him myself" he said before trekking into the trees with his arms behind his head. The researcher shrugged and went back to work.

The blonde smiled as he watched several Beautifly, Zigzagoon, and Taillow pass by. He felt something bump into his leg and looked down. _"Seedot, dot!" _the small acorn Pokemon ran passed him and into a bush, before a blast of water sprayed his face.

'Okay-' he thought with a deadpanned look before hearing multiple dog barks and followed their calls. In a matter of minutes he came across an open view where a older man wearing brown shorts, sandals and a dark blue shirt under an open lab coat; who was stranded on a tree branch as a ward of Poochyena barked and scaled several inches up the tree. Not too far from him was a Treecko and Mudkip holding their own against a Mightyena, "Well might as well, Corsola let's go!" releasing his Water/Rock type.

"Hit 'em with Spike Cannon!"

"_Corsola!~~~"_ her body glowed white, pointed her horns at the pack and fired thin spiked missiles. The Poochyana yelped under the assault, which got the attention of the Mightyena and charged at the coral Pokemon.

"Iron Defense!"

Stopping its fire, Corsola was now outlined in a white barrier and her skin now glowed dark grey. Mightyena sunk its fangs into the hardened skin and went comical wide, teary-eyed, "Now hit it at point blank with Ancient Power!" Naruto commanded.

Corsola's body glows white once more as she forms a silver spiraling energy ball and shoots it at the stammered bite Pokemon. Mightyena was sent flying back towards a tree which was knocked over upon impact, the Pokemon laid on the ground with swirl eyes to prove its defeated state. The Poochyena rushed to their pack leader who weakly got up and barked a retreat.

"Great job Corsola!" grabbing his Dive Ball and returning the cheering coral.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

Birch would have replied if he wasn't mesmerized by the boy's appearance, 'He looks... just like him' he thought, 'I mean Faust did say he and Lydia adopted a kid but... there's no way he could be 'their's'... could he... i mean how many kid's are named Naruto these days?' he thought before climbing down the tree.

"Thanks for the save, its always an accident that gets me into trouble with the Poochyena, and now they've got a Mightyena-" he trailed off.

"Are you Professor Birch?" he asked.

"Why yes, and you must be Naruto, come we'll talk more at the lab" Birch spoke, attempting to empty his thoughts.

Half an Hour Later

Birch now stood gobsmacked as he stared upon the blonde's team, for a beginner the boy already held 'three' powerful Pokemon. He had explained that Banette and Altaria had evolved from Shuppet and Swablu, their current condition proved they were well raised and battle ready. He watched as Naruto checked info on his newly acquired Pokedex.

"Banette: The Marionette Pokemon - Banette generates energy for laying strong curses by sticking pins into its own body. It is said that a dark power will release if their mouths are ever to open."

"Corsola: The Coral Pokemon - The horns on its head are known to glitter seven colors when they catch sunlight, unlike natural coral that can take years to regrow, Corsola can regrow its horns within a single night."

"Altaria: The Humming Pokemon - Altaria carries a refined set of vocal chords that allows it to sing or hum in a beautiful soprano voice that causes its listeners to experience dreamy content."

"Sugoi! I wonder what else 'Dex' can do?"

"A lot of things actually, besides tell the name, gender, and info of a Pokemon, it also provides the location of their natural habitat along with its battle moves and current level"

"Sweet, hmm... maybe I can challenge the regional gym leaders, that'll surely make us stronger" Naruto says, his Pokemon agreeing.

"Well then you should hurry up, the Ever Grande Conference is coming up towards the end of year, if you can get all eight badges than you'll be able to compete against the region's strongest Trainers" Birch explains.

"Seriously!? Do I have to sign up or something!?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"Yes actually, here follow me" the Professor leads him to a small area with a white frame and camera. He asked the blonde to stand in front and smile as he flashes the camera. He soon asks Naruto a couple questions like birth date and place, last name, etc. which surprisingly enough, 'did not know' leaving the professor more certain of the boy's true parentage. Seconds later, his photo printed itself on a card and was handed to the young Trainer, "This is your Trainer Card, it not only instates you as a legal Trainer it's also an entry pass to any Regional League Conferences, now since you've got this from me, I've enlisted you onto the rooster, getting the badges will be up to you now" Birch said, handing over the card along with at least five extra Poke Balls.

"Arigato-" Naruto bows before slipping the card into his Sharpedo emblem wallet, returning his Pokemon, and leaving with a final goodbye.

Birch walked over and hooked up his Xtransciever to the communication device, "Minato are you there? ... ... ... good, listen you will not believe who I just saw-"

* * *

Route 102

Naruto held his map and while looking at a compass that came with his survival pack, "Okay now the first gym should be in... Rustboro City" he only glanced at the map once and grimaced, it was gonna be a looooooong walk. He could always ask Altaria to fly him there, but what fun would that be, he wanted to see all of Hoenn but, then again he only had about five months until the Ever Grande Conference. He would just have to pick up the pace.

The sun was getting ready to set, he guessed it would be a good time to set up camp for the night. But before that, maybe he could add a new Pokemon to his team. So off he went, through the forest trees in search of a new companion.

Hours passed and it was finally dark, Naruto slumped in defeat he had found a Shroomish and would have caught it, if he had remembered to get more Poke Balls. "Well so much for getting a new teammate-" he said but stopped upon hearing a small cry, "What was that?" he asked himself as he ventured into the wilderness once more.

He came across a swarm of Ninjask as they repeatedly struck a hollowed hole within a tree, one let out a Screech which not only caused Naruto to hold his ear but hear a painful cry as well. "Don't know what's going on but I'm not about to stand here and let a Pokemon suffer, let's go Banette!"

"_Banette!"_

"Use Night Shade!"

Banette grins as its eyes glow red and fire an ominous crimson electrical ray from its vision, effectively hitting a majority of the bug swarm, "Here they come-" Naruto pointed out as the Ninjask now turned their attention towards the duo, "Shadow Sneak, then hit 'em with Sucker Punch!" he commanded, knowing the moonlight gave brightness that shined a perfect shadow.

The Ghost-Type sunk into the silhouette and burst out giving each of them a violet colored fist to their chest, knocking many out with the combo. The Ninjask soon buzzed away knowing they couldn't win against the living marionette, "That showed them-" he said getting a chest puff and grin from Banette. He walked towards the hole and took a peak, he gasped slightly when he saw a small white Pokemon with blue bowl cut hair which split midway by two flat red horns down the center.

Taking out his Pokedex, "Ralts: The Feeling Pokemon - Ralts can sense emotions with the horns on its head, due to its timid nature, Ralts will hide if it sense hostility"

Naruto looked at the frightened Pokemon, it was badly injured, most likely by the Ninjask; he couldn't just leave it here by itself, checking its status Ralts was only level two with its only move being growl. He reached out a hand which caused it to back up further into a tree, "It's okay... I'm not gonna hurt you, we took care of those nasty Ninjask, its safe now" he reassured.

Ralts used its horns and detected a rather calm aura around the human, it slowly walked back and cautiously took his hand. Naruto carefully picked up the Pokemon and took it to his camp, "Don't worry I got just the thing for those injuries, Banette can you keep watch for the night?" he asks.

"_Banette! Nette, Banette!" _he saluted and sunk into the shadows.

Naruto placed the psychic Pokemon down on his roll up bed before digging through his pack, "Let see here, some medical tape and... ... ... Nanab and Sitris Berry" he mashed the two berries together and added in some Awakening Potion to the mix before slowly and carefully whipping it across Ralt's injuries. It was a special ointment that numbs the helped soothe the pain while he wrapped the Pokemon with medical tape.

"There that should do it-" he said as he placed his items back into his bag. Ralts poked its small fingers together with keeping her head down, she always thought of humans as scary and would give out many negative emotions which was something her species wasn't too fond of. Naruto felt a small tug on his shirt and looked down to see Ralts holding its arms up, like it was asking to be carried, "Do you... stay with us for the night?" he asked, the Pokemon nodded with a small smile.

"_R-Ralts"_ she said.

"Well, alright then" he said. Not much later did the two fall asleep, Ralts clinging tightly to the human.

* * *

The Following Day

Naruto had made it to Oldale Town with little to no disturbances at all, it was surprising when the Ralts from the night before followed him all the way. Due to her injuries, Naruto had decided to carry her all the way, hopefully the Pokemon Center wouldn't be too far. Along the way, it became clear that the little Psychic Pokemon wanted to travel with him; considering that fact that she let herself get caught.

Minutes of walking down the road he came across the local Pokemon Center, "Hey Nurse Joy" he greeted.

"Good day, is there anything I can help you with?" the Pinkette asked.

"Hai, this little Ralts here got attacked by a swarm of Ninjask, I know she feels better but I don't want to risk it

"Oh dear, Ninjask are very hostile to those that invade their hive, your Ralts must have stumbled into them if they acted in such matter, were any of your other Pokemon injured?"

"Nah, nothing Banette can't handle, ain't that right?" he asked as a golden Cheshire grin materialized along with a pair of red eyes, the Ghost-Type snickered childishly.

Nurse Joy sweatdropped slightly at the Pokemon's antics, "Well, don't worry we'll have Ralts up and walking in no time" she said, gently taking the small Pokemon who held onto the blonde's shirt.

"Hey, don't worry Nurse Joy here will make you feel better, my remedies are good but not enough in a long run" he explains as he patted her head, reassuring the Pokemon as she was taken by Chansey into emergency room.

Naruto turns to Banette who gave him a questionable look, "I know how you are with people and Pokemon so try go easy on her with pranks will ya" he stated, getting a grin from the Pokemon as it crossed it's fingers behind its back. Five hours later, Ralts was returned to the blonde looking more happy than ever, Naruto smiled as the small Pokemon gave him a hug before returning her into her Heal Ball. Unlike most Trainers Naruto preferred to use more advanced Poke Balls or at least ones with special traits much like capsules he had for his other Pokemon

Corsola's Dive Ball was designed to work best on Pokemon that lived in the sea, Banette's Dusk Ball worked best at night or in dark places, Altaria's Luxury Ball was built to make Pokemon feel more comfortable thus making them more friendly, Ralt's Heal Ball would instantly heal her wounds and status upon returning, and Rayquaza's Ultra Ball was designed to work against more powerful Pokemon.

He had ordered in a Timer Ball, Nest Ball, Repeat Ball, Quick Ball, and one of Kurt's special apricorn Poke Balls, or more specifically, a Friend Ball. He had asked that they be delivered to Rustboro City's Market under his name. Now with Ralts fully healed and with the hour slowly approaching mid-day he wanted to cover as much grounds as he could, so off he went.

* * *

Next Chapter: It Came From the Stars Above

Naruto's Pokemon

* * *

**Banette**

Type: **Ghost**

Sex: **Male****  
**

Nature:** Naughty**

Level: **48**

Ability: **Insomnia - Prevents Pokemon from Sleeping.**

Hidden Ability: **Cursed Body - Can disable a Pokemon's Move when attacked.**

Move List:** Night Shade, Spite, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Sneak, Curse, Faint Attack, Hex, Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Embargo, Snatch, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse.**

* * *

**Corsola**

Type: **Water/Rock**

Sex: **Female****  
**

Nature:** Jolly**

Level: **45**

Ability: **Natural Cure - Heals Status problems within its Poke Ball.**

Hidden Ability: **Regenerator - Restores bits of health within its Poke Ball.**

Move List: **Tackle, Bubble, Recover, Refresh, Bubble Beam, Ancient Power, Lucky Chant, Spike Cannon, Iron Defense, Rock Blast, Endure, Aqua Ring, Power Gem, Mirror Coat, Water Pulse.**

* * *

**Altaria**

Type: **Dragon/Flying**

Sex: **Female****  
**

Nature: **Gentle**

Level: **50**

Ability: **Natural Cure - Heals Status problems within its Poke Ball.**

Hidden Ability: **Cloud Nine - Negate weather effects.**

Move List: **Pluck, Peck, Sing, Furry Attack, Safeguard, Mist, Round, Natural Gift, Take Down, Refresh, Dragon Dance, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse, Ariel Ace, Fly, Hyper Voice, Heat Wave.**

* * *

**Ralts (Shiny)**

Type: **Psychic**

Sex: **Female**

Nature: **Timid**

Level: **2**

Ability: **Synchronize - Passes on status problem to opponent.**

Hidden Ability: **Telepathy - Anticipates an incoming attack and dodges it.**

Move List - **Growl.**

* * *

**Rayquaza (15th Anniversary)**

Type:** Dragon/Flying**

Sex: **Male****  
**

Nature: **Brave**

Level: **80**

Ability:** Air Lock - Negates weather effects**

Move List:** Twister, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Air Slash, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Fly, Giga Impact, Extreme Speed, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, V- Create.**

* * *

**Sixth Pokemon?**

**Vote: Deoxys or Jirachi**

* * *

**Other Possible Hoenn Pokemon**

**- Bagon**

**- Absol**

**- Aron**

**- Beldum**

**- Anorith**

**- Trapinch**

**- Keckleon **

**- Lileep**

**- Feebas**

**- Snorunt**

**AN: This story won't be updated as frequently as my other ones, I do plan on releasing several new stories which might force me to discontinue Devil Among Shinobi, if it comes to that than I will set it up for adoption. The incoming crossovers are Bioshock, Negima, Kurogane (Black Steel), MLP (Yes I'ma fan so sue me) and an OC Story of thy very own. That'll be all, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: It Came from the Stars Above

AN: Naruto and Pokemon are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, Game Freak, and Nintendo. Please read and enjoy the Epicness.

* * *

"Let's Battle!" - Talking!

"_Bring it on!" - Pokemon Speech!/Flashback!_

'What's he/she doing?' - Thoughts!

*Boom!* - Action!

* * *

Poke'Legend

Chapter 2: It came from the Stars Above

* * *

Petalburg Woods

"Alright Ralts you ready?" Naruto asked as he and his Pokemon faced off against a Surskit. The timid Pokemon gave an unsure nod as the Bug/Water Pokemon used Quick Attack to nearly ram into Ralts. Surskit continued its assault, missing the Psychic by an inch and causing her to panic and retreat back to her Trainer.

"Ralts it's coming back-" this caused her to run faster, "Use Reflect" Ralts turned around and obeyed, creating a bright multicolored barrier which caused Surskit to bounce off of. "You did it!" Naruto cheered, Ralts opened her eyes behind her blue bowl-cut hair and smiled. Surskit stood back on its legs and growled, it blurted out multiple clear bubbles from its mouth.

Colliding with the barrier caused it to disperse, "Now use Light Screen!" swapping from blue barrier to a golden multi-hexagon glass-like wall. The bubble popped upon impact, "Your doing great, now try to hit 'em with Confusion!" Ralts held her head as she attempted to preform the move ordered but found out that she 'still' couldn't. Surskit, took the chance and tackled her with a Quick Attack. The Bug/Water type saw an opportunity and fled from the duo.

Naruto sighed and walked over to Ralts as she got up, "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually... in the mean time we've got to get you an offense move, can't always depend on Light Screen and Reflect" he patted her head before taking her up on his shoulders. It had been a few days since the blonde's faithful encounter with the strangely colored Ralts, and like his current team, had attempted to help her learn new moves.

Banette had Dark Pulse and Shadow Claw, Corsola had Water Pulse and Magic Coat, Altaria had Heat Wave and Dragon Pulse, and Rayquaza had Earth Power and Aqua Tail. Naruto was lucky enough to be carrying the two Technical Machines that would at least help his Pokemon in a long run, thought the two may not have been offense, it made up for with defense.

He grabbed his Pokedex and began researching every bit of information on the Psychic Pokemon, "Known moves by tutoring... ... ... ... ... alright let's try Signal Beam!"

* * *

Eight Hours Later

Naruto carried Ralts off to a nearby river as she had tired herself out, despite her nature, Ralts showed great amount of determination. Even if she was scared, she was willing to face her fears and stand up for her comrade, a trait that had gotten the respect of her fellow Pokemon. Naruto watched as Ralts scooped up water with her tiny hands and gulped it down.

"_Chu~~~~!"_

The two jumped as a Thunder bolt struck not far from their location and resulting in a small scale explosion. "Electric Type?" he thought as he brought out his Pokedex and scanned the still lingering sparks.

"Taillow: The Tiny Swallow Pokemon - Taillow have fantastic speed and aerial abilities. In addition to this, they become more aggressive if they are attacked. When migrating in search for warm climates, it may fly over 180miles per day."

"Well, that can't be right?" he said as the info showed the Pokemon to be a Flying-Type with no possible way to learn an Electric-Type move, so he tried it once more.

"Pikachu: The Mouse Pokemon - Exclusive to Pikachu is the ability to release electric discharges of varying intensity, at will, through electric sacs in its cheeks. This electric energy can be manipulated into a variety of techniques which are mostly used in battle, but which can be used to roast Berries as well."

"A Pikachu!? Aren't they only found in the Safari Zone?" he asked himself as he turned to his released Pokemon, _"Ralts?"_ she gave a shrug.

"Meh, you're right it probably belongs to some other Trainer, c'mon Rustboro City is just a few miles off... we can practice Confusion on the way"

"_Ralts!"_ she replied before being taken up in Naruto's arms and continuing deeper into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile

One Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Pikachu ran as quickly as their legs could take them, shortly after capturing the head Taillow, the followers retaliated and were now attempting to release their imprisoned leader. "You'd think they'd at least leave us alone after beating the ring leader!" May shouted as birds began to peck at the group.

Max had his eyes closed as he clutched his head in pain, continued running and not realizing that he had just separated himself from the group. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted over the sounds of his skull being pecked at.

"_Pi-ka-CHU~~~~~!"_ the yellow mouse sparked its red cheeks and discharged a bolt of lightning at the flock of birds. The Taillow screeched in pain before falling to the ground with swirl eyes, "You should have done that from the beginning" May groaned, getting a light chuckle from the raven haired Trainer.

"Uh, guys... where's Max?" Brock asked.

Ash, Pikachu, and May look around to see that her little brother had in fact disappeared.

"MAX!" she shouted, the group following suit.

* * *

With Max

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, leave me alone!" the seven year old continued running as the now smaller flock continued pursuit. Max managed to open his eyes only to find himself running into a tree, he grunted as he found a small red liquid trailing down his head. The Taillow got ready to use their Wing Attack when, "Signal Beam, now!" the birds where sent to ground by a multi-colored ray.

Max turned to his savior, a blonde haired teen along with his Psychic Pokemon. The Taillow shook off small waves of pain and flew back into the air. Signal Beam was an Bug-Type move and Naruto knew that it wouldn't do much damage to the birds, the Taillow flew towards the duo using their Wing Attack, "Ready Ralts, use Reflect!" he ordered.

"_Ralts!_" putting up a crystal clear barrier in which the bird's slammed themselves into, "Alright, bring 'em down hard with Thunder Punch!" he said, Ralts readied her fist as it glows yellow and sparks lightning. _"Ralts!"_ having all Taillow in one place, the lightning was able to chain throughout all birds, knocking them unconscious.

"Now that's what I like to see, excellent job Ralts" picking her and holding her high, Ralts herself beamed at her Trainer's words.

Max sat speechless, he had seen many National Battles on Television and had only ever seen few Trainers preform combos like that. Naruto walked up to the boy, "You okay kid? Looks like you took a hard blow to the head" he said wiping a bit of blood off his forehead.

"Y-Yeah, thanks for saving me"

"Ah, don't worry about it, now hold still for a moment-" the blonde brought up his bag and zipped out bandage roll. As he proceeded to clean Max's wounds, "So what are you doing all the way out here, and by yourself no less?"

"Oh, I'm not alone I'm with my older sister and two other friends, we got separated after the Taillow started attacking us"

"I see, well let's see what we can do about finding your sister" he said holding out his hand, in which Max took. "Ralts you've done good, how about you get some rest" he said, getting a nod from his Pokemon, Naruto clicked the button on his Heal Ball. A pale pink beam shot onto Ralts and returned her to her special Poke Ball, "Got a name?" he asked.

"Max, I'm from Petalburg City"

"Nice to meet'cha Max, I'm Naruto from Pacifidlog Town-"

* * *

"Max!" May shouted, trying to get a response from her little brother. Like all brothers and sisters, they act like they don't care for each other but, in reality they do very dearly.

"Better get the others and help out too" Ash suggested.

"C'mon out Taillow!"

"Forretress you as well!"

"Torchic you too!"

Pikachu dashed over to the three and explained the situation, Taillow got upset due to the fact that his old crew would behave in such a matter before taking to the skies in search of the green clad seven year old. Forretress and Torchic team up with their respected Trainers and join in the search.

"Max! Where are you!"

"_Pika~~~!"_

* * *

Naruto had attempted to make a call from his Xtransceiver, he had punched in Professor Birch's number and was hoping he could locate May's Pokedex from his lab; calling her in person wouldn't help since Max held the Poke'Nav. Surely enough, there wasn't a strong enough signal for the call to be made. "Great, the line won't go through-" he looked at the sky to see that the sunset, "Might as well camp out here for the night, don't worry we can continue the search tomorrow" he suggested.

Max sighed and nodded; for the next five minutes the two had gathered up wood for their campground, "Alright, c'mon out Banette!" tossing his Dusk Ball into the air and bringing out his Ghost-Type Pokemon; this got an awed look from the seven year old.

"Use Will-O-Wisp!"

"_Banette!" _holding up a single finger, a small blue flame formed and launched it at the pile of wood, setting it a blaze. "Now that's what I call a fire, have a Poffin Banette" reaching into his bag and tossing out a Nanab Berry Poffin. Banette unzipped his mouth and quickly swallowed it before any of his malicious energy was unleashed. Max watched as the marionette happily munched on the soft treat, "Wow, you must have some pretty strong Pokemon" he said.

"You bet they are, Banette here just so happens to be my starter Pokemon-" he explained, "Only several months and he had already gone and evolved from a Shuppet, he would have evolved sooner if I had him battle with some of the other wild Pokemon" Banette gave a deadpanned stare at his Trainer who laughed sheepishly.

"So what about you Max?"

"Me? No, I don't have any Pokemon, I wish I could, but my parents say I should wait before getting my starter"

"Well, you don't really need to be an official Trainer to have a Pokemon"

"I know but, my parents-"

"Look how are you going to learn to handle a Pokemon, if you... don't... have... a Pokemon" he pointed out, Max couldn't argue with that logic. Naruto sighed, before looking at the stars and thinking 'eh, what the hell' he got up and dusted his pants.

"C'mon its still early, let's catch you a starter"

"Eh!? Are you sure!?"

"Yeah, that way you can at least you can have someone with you if ya ever get separated again"

Max beamed as he too got up and trailed behind the blonde Trainer, leaving Banette to watch the campsite.

* * *

Over the next twenty minutes, Naruto and Max trekked around the Petalburg Woods; though not far off their campsite. They've spotted several Zigzagoon and a small pack of Poochyena, then again there was that same Surskit that beat Ralts earlier that day; Ralts returned herself to her Heal Ball quickly after she was chosen. Minutes later, "Max-" Naruto whispered while tapping his shoulder, "What is it?" they peeked through a bush to see a green lizard-like Pokemon.

It had dark yellow rings around its eyes along with dark yellow lips and frills, it also had small ridges on its shoulders and a blue zigzag stripe on its midsection; and finally a long skinny tailed curled in a helix shape. It was currently munching on an Cheri Berry.

Naruto checked his Dex, "Kecleon - The Color Swap Pokemon - Kecleon often hide by changing its color to match its surroundings in order to avoid being found. However, it cannot change the color of the red zigzag stripe about its midsection".

"Seems just about right, let's go Ralts!"

"_Kec!?"_

"Use Signal Beam!" Ralts held her hands up and fired a multi-colored stream on the surprised Chameleon. Kecleon was pushed back against a tree, as it got back on its feet, the chameleon staggered, as if it were...

"Alright its confused, Ralts up close and personal with Thunder Punch!"

"_Ralts!_" thrusting her tiny fist forward and zapping Kecleon with a high voltage strike, "Ready Max!" he said tossing over one of five empty Red and White Pokeball. Ralts backed off as Kecleon was left roasted with lightning based scorch marks as its foot twitched uncontrollably.

"R-Right-" he pressed the center button causing it to grow, "Poke Ball, GO!" Max gave it a toss which ended up bonking Ralts on the head before hitting Kecleon, the ball shot a red beam and sucked the Pokemon inside.

It shook three suspenseful times before it finally clicked, Max beamed as he ran and picked up his new and first Pokemon. Ralts tear streams running down her eyes as she held her tiny hands to her head, a comical band-aid on it. "Sorry, my aim isn't that good" he apologized as Naruto picked up the little Psychic-Type.

"Alright Max, if we've got time tomorrow I'll teach you how to battle-" he was cut off as the green clad eight-year old hugged him, repeatedly thanking him.

"Alright, alright, I get it, c'mon let's head ba-"

"AAAAAAAAHH!~~~" said boy perked up.

"That sounded like Ash, May, and Brock!"

"If I didn't know any better, Banette is probably the source of it" Naruto deadpanned, personally knowing the Pokemon's nature. He spent no time trailing behind the green clad boy as he ran back towards the camp as they witnessed several lightning bolts fire from the distance.

* * *

Near the Campsite - Few Seconds Earlier

"Max!" despite searching all day, May had refused to stop her search for her brother, Ash and Brock had done their part as well but neither were more at it than May was; the three had eventually returned their Pokemon due to their exhaustion. "_Pika!_" Ash turned to his Starter, "What's up Pikachu?", "_Pika, Pika!_" the yellow mouse pointed at the small light within the darkness of the trees.

"A fire?"

"Maybe it's Max"

"Let's check it out"

"_Nette?"_ Banette stuck his head out of the shadows as he watched a trio of random strangers head towards his Trainer's campsite. A Cheshire grin appeared on his face along with his now glowing red eyes, giving him a more sinister look as it snickered back into the shadows.

Ash, May,Pikachu, and Brock entered to camp and where greeted by a jack in the box, or in this case, a puppet in a bush.

"_BANETTE_!"

"AAAAAAAAHH!~~~~~" they screamed as they fell back. Pikachu took this as an ambush and let out a Thunderbolt, Banette used its Shadow Sneak to sink into the Electric-Types shadow. Pikachu looked confused before Banette rose up and flicked his forehead.

"_Nette, Nette, Banette!" _The Ghost-Type levitated a few feet apart from Pikachu.

"_Pika!?_"

"What is that?" May asked, still shakened as she grabbed her PokeDex, "Banette - The Marionette Pokemon - Banette generates energy for laying strong curses by sticking pins into its own body. It is said that a dark power will release if their mouths are ever to open."

"A Ghost-Type? What's it doing here?" Brock asked.

"_Chu~~~!_" Pikachu blazed his Thunderbolt, however Banette proved to have a greater advantage under the night sky. The marionette floated up into the air, whilst acting like an actual puppet to snap it non-existing bones in a frightening matter before snapping his glowing red eyes open. Pikachu freezes as he is surrounded by an ominous violet red aura, the yellow mouse begins to tremble as he felt pain course through his body.

"Pikachu!?" Ash called out, as he watched Banette charge up a dark orb of malicious energy.

"Banette that's enough!" they heard someone call out to towards the Ghost-Type, in an instant the Shadow Ball was reduced to a cloud of confetti. "_Banette! Nette~~~" _he laughed at the bewildered looks from the group.

"May!" the saw Max dash out of the trees and into his sister's arms, "Max!" holding her brother tightly, before her eyes caught the bandages wrapped around his head. "What happened!?" she asked, "It's a long story~" he replied sheepishly, while keeping his Poke Ball hidden behind his back.

"Not that long-" they turned to see a blonde haired, black and red clad teen enter the camp with a blue haired Ralts in his arms. Banette glided over and perched himself on his shoulder, "Hope Banette didn't cause too much trouble?" Naruto asked while eyeing the Ghost-Type who only whistled with his head turned.

"No... no trouble at all-" the group muttered while glancing at the marionette.

For the next ten minutes Max explained the situation, from the Taillow assault up until catching his first Pokemon, May repeatedly thanked Naruto for saving her brother.

"_Pikachu~~!"_

"_Kecleon~~!" _the chameleon Pokemon replied, having its own conversation with Pikachu and Banette.

"So Ash? You thinkin' about challenging the Rustboro City Gym?"

"Yeah, once I've gotten all eight badges I'm heading for the League"

"You too huh? Well since we're both heading for the Ever Grande Conference, why don't we have an early battle-"

"A battle you say!~" Ash replied with a gleam in his eye, Brock chuckled lightly, traveling with Ash for about two years, the boy still hasn't changed since they've met. "You're on! Banette won't get lucky this time" referring to the puppet's continuous use of Shadow Sneak and Hex.

Naruto grinned at the boy's enthusiasm, "-Tomorrow morning" he responded, "Huh?" was all Ash could respond with. "Well you did take on a flock of Taillow and spent the entire day looking for Max;, now that you found 'em I think we should just call it a day" he suggested.

"He's right, and besides with a night's rest our Pokemon would be back at a hundred percent" Brock pointed out.

Ash slumped out an 'Okay' which left the group with a laugh.

* * *

_Baby mine, don't you cry _

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one when you play_

_Pay no heed what they say_

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew all about you_

_They'd end up loving you too_

_All those same people who scold you_

_What they'd give just for_

_The chance to hold you._

_From your head to your toes_

_Your not much, goodness knows_

_But your so precious to me_

_ Sweet as can be, baby of mine _

_The quiet snores of a baby filled a lonely ship cabin, a woman with luscious crimson hair held the blonde haired infant close. "Good night, my little Naru-Chan" she whispered before kissing the baby's forehead._

_It was then that several audible 'booms' were heard throughout the cruiser before a nearby explosion forced the woman to shield herself and her child as the spreading flames left the baby crying._

_Images flashed, the mother held onto a ledge through a large hole, an older blonde haired man reaching out to her and the baby._

_More images flashed, the child flailed beneath the cold and dark pressures of the ocean. Not before catching a glance of green wingless dragon, whose runes glowed bright yellow._

_One last image flashed, the baby crying heavily as it flew through the stormy clouds within the dragons grasp._

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open, he held onto his chest as he sat up, his breathing was heavy but soon calmed. "Just a dream-" he muttered before looking up into the night sky, 'Or was it?' so many questions about his life before Pacifidlog Town were beginning to surface, mainly about his birth parents. Based on what he knows, they definitely didn't abandon him but, an event occurred that had caused their separation; only question was, what?

The blonde Trainer continued to stare at the sky, not being able to go back to sleep. It was about five minutes later when he noticed a peculiar star shine brighter than the rest, it then got brighter, and brighter. "What in the name of-" he muttered before the star shot overhead and into a lake, causing a large splash upon impact.

Ash, Brock, May, and Max grunted and turned in their sleep, all except Pikachu who's ears stood up when it heard the unnatural wind change. "_Pika?_" noticing the blonde get up from his bed roll and dash into the woods, Pikachu took a glance at his sleeping trainer before curiously following Naruto.

* * *

Petalburg Woods - Lake - Five Minutes Later

Naruto stopped as he darted out of the trees, he swatted away the leaves and twigs off his clothing before he heard the bushes move. "Altaria, I choose you!" he went from standing to back laying upon releasing the phoenix from her capsule, "_Altaria"_ she exclaimed happily, Naruto chuckled sheepishly before noticing Pikachu hop out of the bushes.

"_Pika?_"

"Pikachu? What are you doing here?"

"_Pika, Pikachu~_"

"You were curious about where I was going?"

"_Pika!_"

Before he could respond the waters behind them exploded upwards, Naruto turned around and looked up alongside both Pokemon as the silhouette of a humanoid figure behind the waters as they slowly dripped down onto the lake.

Levitating high above the waters surface was definitely not human, was it a Pokemon?

It had skinny legs that came down to a point, its upper legs had a single segmented blue stripe that went down to its knees. Its entire body was orange-red in color, excluding its blue mask-like face and two of four tentacle-like arms. It also had a vertically lined abdomen, as well as trapezoid shaped ears on the side of its head, and a violet crystalline orb in the center of its chest.

Naruto brought out his Pokedex and scanned the mysterious Pokemon before him, "No Data Found!" at this the blonde gasped ever so slightly, both at what his device had said and because the Pokemon was now mere inches away from his face. It was needless to say that Naruto was a little creeped out by this unknown Pokemon.

It tilted its head ever so slightly, almost as if it was trying to read the blonde of any emotion or possible action. Naruto noticed Pikachu's cheeks charging electricity and Altaria glowing an ethereal orb from her chest, he quickly but cautiously held his hands up, prompting them not to fire a Thunderbolt or Dragon Pulse.

The orange skinned alien however sensed the hostility and surprised the three by morphing its body into a completely different form. The lines on its legs were no longer segmented and ran down most of its leg length with a single large spike on each knee and its tentacles know were now whip-like with razor tips. It's trapezoid ears were now triangular and had single spike on the top of its head; most its orange skin was now gone and revealed to have an even more black lined inner body, with several more surrounding its crystalline orb.

"Uh-oh"

The Pokemon held its whip like appendages close to the orb in its chest and formed a multi-colored energy ball; closely resembling a plasma ball. "Dodge it !" Naruto shouts, not needing to be told twice Pikachu and Altaria hit the deck as the attack flew overhead. The trio turned to see the damage caused by the unknown move, it had leveled down many trees and tore open the earth beneath within its blast radius.

'That move... it wasn't Zap Cannon-' Naruto thought as he turned to see the Pokemon levitate into the air, the blonde was indeed nervous about facing this mysterious Pokemon but was also felt something else crawl up his spine, it wasn't fear... was it... excitement.

"You two ready for this?"

"_Pika!_"

"_Altaria!_"

Naruto scanned Pikachu with his Pokedex and brought up his move list, then set the Dex to record, "Alright then, Pikachu Thunderbolt! Altaria Heat Wave!" he commanded.

"_Pi-Ka-CHU!~~~_" the yellow mouse zapped out a trail of lightning which was followed by winds of flames. They watched as the Pokemon morphed once more, its body now thick and bulky; it's legs now wide and flat with a bluish-green spot on its knees. Its once whip-like tentacles were now flat and broad, while its head was seemingly infused with the rest of its body, giving it a helmet-like appearance.

The attacks landed, however the Pokemon was left unfazed and without a scratch, "So, its got a defensive mode as well huh, then lets bring out the big guns. Pikachu climb aboard Altaria, when you're close enough blast it with Thunder, Altaria double the output with Dragon Pulse!" the two Pokemon gave a 'Hai' in their native tongue before taking to the skies.

The Pokemon saw them coming and its body was suddenly surrounded by a violet aura, its eyes glew the same color and stopped Altaria from proceeding. 'It know Psychic!?' he thought before the phoenix was shot back towards the ground, "Altaria! Pikachu!" Naruto rushed the two who were steadily getting up from the hard blow.

The orange skinned alien tilted its head slightly, wondering what the blonde haired Trainer was doing. It detected an unknown emotion, radiating off him... Worry? It didn't know why but, it interested it rather greatly.

"You guys okay?"

"_Alta~_"

"_Pikachu~_" both replied, slightly dizzy from the impact.

"Let's give it another go then, different approach though-" the Pokemon above morphed back to its Attack Forme and was about to ready the same move from before when, "Altaria use Sing!" redirecting its impeccable singing voice, the invading Pokemon began to feel slightly droopy. Its eyes were starting to feel heavy, and it was now fighting to stay awake.

"Alright time for phase two, Banette c'mon out!"

"_Banette!_"

"Banette use Will-O-Wisp! Pikachu hit 'em with Thunder Wave!" Banette raised its tri-pronged fingers into the air and blazed three mystical fire balls to life which he then launched at his newfound opponent, Pikachu followed suit as he sparked out a thin stream of electricity.

The Pokemon, despite its sudden drowsiness it managed to shift back into Defensive Mode and take the hits dead on. The orange alien felt a jolt of electricity pulse throughout its body, making it harder to move its body than it already was; the skin melting sensation wasn't helping much either.

"Banette plant a curse on it" Naruto ordered, Banette's eyes glow red before taking a pin from his tail and stabbed himself in the chest. The alien felt a sharp pain in its chest which quickly spread onto its arms and legs. The pain soon heightened to the point where it reverted back to its Original Forme, "Now! Thunderbolt, Dragon Pulse, and Hex!" Naruto declared.

Seeing the incoming attack, the Pokemon forced its tentacles to its chest and blasted its signature attacked. The attacks collided and were quickly overpowered by the multi-colored orb, "Corsola, come on out and use Mirror Coat!" flinging his Dive Ball, out popped the living coral.

"_Corsola!~_" her body became coated in a white reflective color and stood in front of her friends. Once the orb struck, Corsola was struggling to hold her ground as the attack was pushing her back several inches. Pikachu, Banette, and Altaria rushed to her side and aided help push the orb back with Thunderbolt, Night Shade, and Heat Wave. Naruto noticed the orb getting larger, 'They won't be able to get away from the blast radius... unless-', "Corsola, lean back and let it pass over you!" Naruto shouted.

The living coral gulped but did as commanded, Pikachu and the others stopped their assault and pulled Corsola back for support letting the attack fly over head. "Whoa!' Naruto ducked to the side as the attack exploded onto the forest behind them, causing many of the local Pokemon to flee in fright.

* * *

*Boom!*

"W-What was that!?" May stated, rubbing her eyes

"Don't know, but it sounded close"

"Guys, where's Pikachu?" Ash asked, the others looked around as well.

"Naruto's gone too-" Max pointed out, before several more explosions echoed throughout the forest. "Let's go!" Ash stated as he dashed into the forest, May, Brock, and Max following suit.

* * *

Naruto kneeled down besides Corsola who was badly injured by a use of Psychic; Banette, Pikachu, and Altaria weren't fairing well either. The mysterious Pokemon had yet to receive any damage; their only advantage was its Paralysis and Burn status, sadly Altaria's song wasn't able to put it to sleep. Naruto gripped the Ultra Ball around his neck, 'No choice then-', "You guys take a rest, leave the rest to 'him'" he stated.

"_Pika?_" Pikachu was slightly confused on who 'he' was, but the looks on the other Pokemon seemed to be more relieved.

"Rayquaza, I choose you!"

Snapping the Ultra Ball off his neck he gave it toss and opened a bright light which shot up into the sky, the beam of light took form into a colossal green, wingless dragon.

Rayquaza's runes glowed bright yellow and gave a earth trembling roar, the Pokemon before them felt intimidated by its new opponent and morphed to its forth and final forme. Its body going from orange to sleek grey and now having only a single tentacle on each side of its body, one red the other blue. The back of its head was now elongated to a point and its appendages were narrow, giving it a more agile appearance.

It soon sped downwards towards the lake, "Rayquaza use Extreme Speed!" surrounding its self in a white and clear aura, Rayquaza blurred from existence. The Pokemon was suddenly tackled into the water causing a large scale splash of water, the two exchanged blows beneath the dark waters before shooting back up towards the surface.

The alien Pokemon let out a loud static-like cry, causing Rayquaza to stop in place, "What?" Naruto muttered, Rayquaza wasn't moving, it almost looked like it was struggling to do so. Rayquaza growled at its opponent, knowing it had transfered its status problem to him; the Pokemon would have attacked then and there if it hadn't felt painful sensation within its chest, 'Banette's curse must be taking effect', "Rayquaza, now's your chance, hit it with Hyper Beam!"

The green dragon opened its jaws and formed a white/red ball of energy, taking up several smaller orbs into it before blazing out a powerful beam. The alien had only managed to morph half way into its Defense Forme upon impact; sadly it wasn't enough to shield it from Rayquaza's Hyper Beam and had half of its body obliterated. White flares sparked from its destroyed half as it slowly regenerated, Rayquaza flexed his claws; knowing that he was temporarily relieved from his Paralyzing status and with his tail, slammed the alien towards the ground, creating a dust cloud.

Naruto and the others shielded their eyes from the dust before he cautiously approached the downed Pokemon. Its eyes were closed, the damage from both Rayquaza's Hyper Beam and Banette's Curse must have taken its toll on the Pokemon. He rummaged his bag for one of the four only available Poke Balls he carried, but a certain capsule caught his eyes. It was crimson red in color with a single black dented line around the center.

"Where did I-" he smiled, "Thanks for the birthday present mom, alright then... Cherish Ball, Go!"

A multi-colored beam shot out and absorbed the Pokemon into the capsule, Rayquaza flew down and watched alongside the others as the ball shook.

...

...

...

*Ding!*

Naruto bent down and picked up the Cherish Ball, "What... are you?" he asked, the others gave him a questionable look.

"Pikachu!" they heard Ash call, Naruto quickly returned Rayquaza to his Ultra Ball and reclipped it to his necklace. The group ran out of the trees to see the damage done to the area around them, "Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked the yellow Pokemon.

"_Pika, Pi-_"

"What happened?" Brock asked.

"I take it you guys didn't see the meteorite that crashed" he received a 'no' from the group, "It turned out to be a Pokemon, it seemed passive at first but then attacked us... it took all of us to bring it down" Naruto showed them the Cherish Ball.

"Whoa... wonder what kind of Pokemon was it?" Max pondered.

"I recorded it into my Pokedex... but maybe the Professor might have more information on it" showing the four the various images recorded from the fight. The attack it kept using did a good job of intimidating them.

* * *

The Next Day - Rustboro City - Pokemon Center

The five waited in the main lobby while their Pokemon were being rejuvenated, in the mean time they decided to contact Professor Oak.

...

...

...

...

"Ash, how are you doing this fine day"

"We're doing great, I'm just about to challenge the gym once our Pokemon are healed up" Naruto tapped his shoulder, "Oh yeah, hey Professor I've got someone here who wants to talk to you" Oak nodded and motioned the boy to step forward.

One he did, Oak nearly had a heart attack when he saw the blonde, 'He looks... just like 'him'"

"It's good to meet the famous Pokemon Professor my names Naruto" this caused his heart to skip a beat, "And I wanted to talk to you about an unknown Pokemon I captured just yesterday" he stated.

"Unknown Pokemon?"

"Yes, it emerged from a fallen meteorite and put up a good fight, I've recorded most of it into my PokeDex"

'An unknown Pokemon from outer space? Extraordinary-', "Can you by chance, send me the data" he asked.

"Yes, of course-" Naruto plugged in his Dex to the communication drive and transfered the recorded data.

Various images showing the Pokemon's different forms appeared on a nearby screen, he quickly began to analyze the data for anything in particular. About twenty minutes later he came back to the screen, "So sorry for the wait, but this is simply amazing, you my boy have discovered a new Pokemon" Oak stated excitedly.

"New Pokemon" Ash stated.

"Yes, Ash I've contacted my colleagues within the other regions and none have ever seen a Pokemon like this"

"Whoa-" Naruto muttered.

"You think their could be more out there?" May asked.

"Its possible, this Pokemon might have accidentally entered our planet's atmosphere and crash landed, but there is still a chance that more exist in deep areas of space" he explained.

"So... what do we call it?" Naruto asked.

"I believe that right belongs to you-" Brock pointed out, making everyone look at him, "You were the one to capture it so by all means its his right"

"You captured it! My boy you MUST record everything! Think of how much we can learn from this new Pokemon"

"Alright, alright I'll see what I can do-"

"Great! Now the only question is... what are you going to name it?"

Everyone turned to Naruto who cupped his chin, after several seconds of pondering, he had his answer, "Deoxys".

* * *

Next Chapter: Battles of Rustboro City

AN: Alright guys quick update on Naruto's Pokemon team.

* * *

**Banette**

Type: **Ghost**

Sex: **Male**

Nature:** Naughty**

Level: **50**

Ability: **Insomnia - Prevents Pokemon from Sleeping.**

Hidden Ability: **Cursed Body - Can disable a Pokemon's Move when attacked.**

Move List:** Night Shade, Spite, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Sneak, Curse, Faint Attack, Hex, Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Embargo, Snatch, Shadow Claw, Dark Pulse.**

* * *

**Corsola**

Type: **Water/Rock**

Sex: **Female**

Nature:** Jolly**

Level: **47**

Ability: **Natural Cure - Heals Status problems within its Poke Ball.**

Hidden Ability: **Regenerator - Restores bits of health within its Poke Ball.**

Move List: **Tackle, Bubble, Recover, Refresh, Bubble Beam, Ancient Power, Lucky Chant, Spike Cannon, Iron Defense, Rock Blast, Endure, Aqua Ring, Power Gem, Mirror Coat, Water Pulse, Earth Power.**

* * *

**Altaria**

Type: **Dragon/Flying**

Sex: **Female**

Nature: **Gentle**

Level: **52**

Ability: **Natural Cure - Heals Status problems within its Poke Ball.**

Hidden Ability: **Cloud Nine - Negate weather effects.**

Move List: **Pluck, Peck, Sing, Furry Attack, Safeguard, Mist, Round, Natural Gift, Take Down, Refresh, Dragon Dance, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse, Ariel Ace, Fly, Hyper Voice, Heat Wave.**

* * *

**Ralts (Shiny)**

Type: **Psychic**

Sex:** Female**

Nature: **Timid**

Level: **8**

Ability: **Synchronize - Passes on status problem to opponent.**

Hidden Ability: **Telepathy - Anticipates an incoming attack and dodges it.**

Move List - **Growl, Confusion, Light Screen, Reflect, Thunder Punch, Signal Beam.**

* * *

**Rayquaza (15th Anniversary)**

Type:** Dragon/Flying**

Sex: **Male**

Nature: **Brave**

Level: **80**

Ability:** Air Lock - Negates weather effects**

Move List:** Twister, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Air Slash, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Fly, Giga Impact, Extreme Speed, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, V- Create.**

* * *

**Deoxys**

Type: **Psychic**

Sex: **Male**

Nature: **Serious**

Level: **70****  
**

Ability: **Pressure**

Move List: **Leer, Wrap. Night Shade, Teleport, Knock Off, Pursuit, Psychic, Psycho Shift, Zen Headbutt, Cosmic Power, Recover, Iron Defense, Counter, Mirror Coat, Extreme Speed, Psycho Boost.**

* * *

Top Five Pokemon

- Bagon

- Absol

- Beldum

- Snorunt

- Feebas

And these are the winners, I'm surprised no one voted for Kecleon so I gave it to Max cause honestly he deserves at least one Pokemon with him after what he goes through the entire season(s). Another thing, few of you voted on other regional Pokemon so I've decided to make a list for the Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova; another will be made for the new region of X and Y once the new PokeDex is released.

So go ahead and vote six for each region, if theres a Pokemon that you want but isn't on the list, just add it to your review and I'll add it to the list for voting.

**Kanto**

Vulpix

Nidoran (Male)

Growlithe

Gastly

Scyther

Staryu

Magikarp

Evee

Lapras

Porygon

Aerodactyl

Dratini

**Johto**

Spinarak

Zubat

Mareep

Misdreavus

Sneasel

Slugma

Houndour

Tyrouge

Larvitar

Celebi

**Sinnoh**

Shinx

Combee

Spiritomb

Gible

Riolu

Carnivine

Rotom

Skorupi

Drifloon

Buizel

**Unova**

Victini

Purrlion

Panpour

Petilil

Sandile

Tirtouga

Archen

Zoura

Joltik

Klink

Elgyem

Axew

Golett

Deino

Larvesta

Meloetta

* * *

Just a reminder, if you vote for more than six on one of the lists, I'll consider it as an extra Pokemon he'll be catching within that region.

Anyway, Arch Mage Jinchuuriki is next for the update followed by Devil Among Shinobi, then back with Konoha's Dovahkiin. See ya next time, Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3: Battles of Rustboro

AN: Naruto and Pokemon are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, Game Freak, and Nintendo. Please read and enjoy the Epicness.

* * *

"Let's Battle!" - Talking!

"_Pikachu__!" - Pokemon Speech!/Flashback!_

'What's he/she doing?' - Thoughts!

***Boom!*** - Action!

* * *

Poke'Legend

Chapter 3: Battles of Rustboro

* * *

The turbines of a Boeing 747-400 roared as it soared across the skies, within the first class passenger seats four peculiar people sat together. Two were looking out the window in awe as flocks of Pidgeotto flew just beneath the plane, "Do you think Nii-chan has any strong Pokemon?" the red-haired girl asked her twin, who shrugged in response, he of course had no idea but sure it couldn't help to assume; after all their supposed long lost brother had captured what seemed to be a unknown yet powerful Pokemon.

Next to them sat a blonde haired man and a long crimson haired woman, the two were nervous, enough to actually cause an upchuck. They have done a background check with Professor Birch and even had a blood test to confirm that Hoenn's new trainer was in fact their legitimate child.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_*Grr!~*_

_An Electrike pup rolled on the floor with a Vulpix kit as the two bit their tiny fangs into each others fur, soon enough a Manetric and Ninetails grabbed both newborns and pulled the two apart. Both twins crawled up to the Pokemon and played with them, the Vulpix enjoyed getting her ear scratched while Electrike attempted to playfully bit the hand that was petting it._

_**Vulpix: The Fox Pokemon - When the weather increases in temperature, they will expel flames from their mouths to prevent their bodies from overheating. In the wild, Vulpix will feign an injury to escape predators**_

"_Keitaro what does yours say?" the boy flips open his Pokedex._

_**Electrike: The Lightning Pokemon - The electricity found in Electrike's body is obtained from the friction that occurs when it runs at incredible speeds. **_

"_Sugoi"_

_Minato Namikaze smiled as his children played with the newborn Pokemon, he went back to his PC and continued decrypting data on strange alphabetical Pokemon. The Phone rang and was about to make a grab for it, "I've got it!" he heard his wife from the other room._

"_Hello?"_

"_Minato are you there?"_

"_Hey there Birch, yes he's here, still busy with the Unknown, markings"_

"_Good, you will not believe who I just saw!"_

"_Mew?"_

"_I wish... no, no, no I mean, Kushina just listen... ... ... ... I think I just met your son"_

"_What are you talking about, Keitaro is right here and Minato's still using the PC"_

"_Kushina... I met Naruto" _

_Minato managed to decrypt a small portion of the data file when everyone snapped their heads at the sound of plates braking and a phone hitting the wall. _

"_Kushina!?" _

"_Mom!?"_

_Kushina had slumped to the floor upon hearing her 'deceased' first child, Minato rushed to her side, "Dad, what's wrong with mom?" Minato held her hand as she breathed quickly and heavily, she was having another panic attack._

"_Kushina? Kushina are you there?" one of the twins picks up the phone._

"_Who is it Rei?"_

"_It's Professor Birch-"_

"_Naruto-" Minato heard Kushina whisper, he frowned and took the phone from his daughter, "Birch you better have a damn good reason-"_

"_He's alive!"_

"_What?"_

"_Minato, your son Naruto, IS ALIVE!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Kushina had been having anxiety attacks from recalling the events that led to their separation, Minato remembered it, she had refused to stop crying over their son for weeks and when she finally did, she was almost completely void of happiness, she barely ate nor slept; she would have nightmares about it for the years to come.

Minato and the rest of his colleagues had taken most of their time off work to help her through the tragedy. It was about eight years later that they discovered that she was pregnant once more, the twins Rei and Keitaro were born within the year, both in which have filled the void in Kushina's tattered heart. However, mentioning the name of her first child was considered a taboo in the family as it would cause another panic attack.

After discovering that Naruto was still alive, the two parents had set up a trip for Hoenn; they of course were nervous about meeting their long lost child. What if he didn't accept them? What would they say to him? Where have they been for the past fourteen years? These were questions that continued to phase through their heads.

"Mom! Dad! Look!" Rei shouted causing both parents to peek out the window.

Two Jet Plane-like Pokemon flew close just several feet away from the plane itself, one was blue and slightly larger than its smaller red counterpart. "What kind of Pokemon are they?" Keitaro asked, Minato who went sparkily eyed spoke out, "They are the Eon Duo, the blue one is Latios and red is Latias, what a rare sight" the two then zoomed past the mechanical flying machine and onto a far off island.

"Whoa-" the twins mused.

* * *

Rustburo City

Many spectators mused in excitement and children stared in awe, two Trainers stood apart from each other with grins plastered on their faces, "This will be a two on two battle, are both Trainers ready?" Brock announced.

"Ready!" Ash and Naruto shouted.

"Begin!"

"Taillow, I choose you!" Ash tossed his Pokeball high into the air, the capsule burst open and out of the white light came the Tiny Swallow Pokemon.

"Come on out Ralts!" Naruto spun the Heal Ball on the tip of his finger before giving it a toss, out of the silver pink light came the petite Psychic-Type.

**[~~~Play Pokemon Colosseum OST: Trainer Battle 1 ~~~]**

"Ralts?" Ash brought out his Pokedex.

"Ralts: The Feeling Pokemon - Ralts can sense emotions with the horns on its head, due to its timid nature, Ralts will hide if it sense hostility"

"Why don't you go first Ash" Naruto suggested, Max snapped his head up when the blonde made the suggestion, he remembered the attacks that Ralts had preformed prior to joining the team; with the exception to Signal Beam, Ralts 'only' had short ranged attacks.

"Well, okay then Taillow use Quick Attack!" the small bird obeyed orders and lunged itself at Ralts, a silver trail cast behind its wings as it sped through the air.

"Ralts counter with Reflect!"

"_Ralts!_" instantly shooting her tiny arms forward did a multi-colored materialized in front of her, Taillow opened his wings to reduce his speed but was less than fortunate as he slammed into the barrier. "Point blank!" Naruto grinned while Ash Paled, "Taillow get out of there!" he shouted.

"Use Thunder Punch!"

"_Ralts!_" her right fist was encased in lightning, gaining many mixed results from the crowd. The children were in awe while several knowledgeable adults wondered how the Psychic-Type knew that particular move.

Taillow flew up and narrowly avoided the fist, "No you don't, Ralts bring it back down with Confusion!" Ralts felt unsure but attempted to preform her first Psychic-Move, to her surprise, she felt a power surge course through her body before she glowed a mystical vlue aura. Taillow stopped dead in his tracks as he too was surrounded in a similar glow and was forced back down into the ground.

"Taillow!" Ash cried out, said bird Pokemon struggled under his opponents grip before he was picked up and flung into a nearby fountain. Just as Taillow was about to hit the water, Ralts lost her control and released the bird of her telekinetic grasp, giving him enough time to evade the stone water geyser.

"Ralts is pretty strong isn't she" May she stated, Max nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't look like she has complete control over her Psychic ability" Brock mused, "Even so, this battle will be a very difficult one for Ash if he's not careful" May looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Ralts has an Electric-Type move, Thunder Punch, which is super effective against a basic Flying-Type like Taillow for instance; the fact that his attacks are physical it raises the chances of Ralts getting him at close range"

"Ash will just have to think quick, otherwise Naruto will get him again with Confusion"

"Taillow use Wing Attack!"

"_Taillow!~~~_" his wings shined brightly and zoomed towards Ralts at high speed, "Ralts dodge it!" upon hearing those words, she panicked and ran from the bird. Taillow swooped down, each time he flew past Ralts he almost narrowly strikes her, "Ralts use Signal Beam!" quickly turning she fired in Taillow's general direction.

"_Ralts!_" Taillow easy maneuvered past the multicolored beam and picked up speed as it charged Ralts, causing HER to pick up speed as she fled away from the bird. Sadly, Taillow was slightly faster, "Ralts quickly, use Thunder Punch!" giving a fist full of lightning, she gave it a thrust as Taillow was but inches away from her.

"Taillow dodge it!" Ash shouted, sadly the bird was too close for him to move away.

Taillow chirped in pain as bolt after bolt coursed through his body, unfortunately for Ralts this didn't stop Taillow's high speed Wing Attack as he rammed into her; this caused a small electrical explosion.

"Ralts/Taillow!" the two Trainers shouted, all spectators leaned in to see the outcome.

The dust cloud dispersed allowing them to see the downed Pokemon, both swirl eyed and slightly burned with static scorch marks.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle, the first round ends in a draw! The match will be determined in the next and final round" Brock declared. Many; though wanted to see a winner of the first round, cheered for both Pokemon, "Great job Taillow, Return!" Ash recalls his Pokemon in his Poke Ball.

Naruto walks over and picks up Ralts, "You did great out there, take a rest, you deserve it" he said with a caring smile, taking up his Heal Ball; with a light pink beam, Ralts was returned to her capsule. Naruto glanced back to Ash's group, Brock had an impressed look while Max had one of awe, his sister... was that a tint of red on her cheeks?

She avoided his gaze, "Is something wrong May?" she heard her brother ask, "Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" she quickly responded.

"Alright then Ash, round two!" the raven haired boy grinned, "Pikachu you're up!" he called his Starter Pokemon.

"_Pika!_" the yellow mouse dashed onto the battlefield with a determined look on his face, "Pikachu huh? Alright I assume you want a rematch, Banette I choose you!" detaching his Dusk Ball from his belt, he let out his own Starter Pokemon.

"_Banette!_" he levitated in the air, eyes glowed red all the while giggling like a toddler; this managed to creep the crowd out.

"Round Two, begin!"

"Banette use Will-O-Wisp!" with a Cheshire grin, Banette snapped his fingers and allowed six blue fireballs to form from his fingertips. "Pikachu dodge it!" spending no time disagreeing, Pikachu dashed around the battlefield whilst narrowly avoiding the missile speed fireballs. "Pikachu zap him with Thunder Wave!"

"_Chu~~!_" blitzing a frail stream of electricity, it managed to push through a fireball and towards his ghostly opponent.

"Banette dodge with Shadow Sneak!" acknowledging, the marionette sunk into his own shadow and let the bolt pass overhead. The Ghost-Type then rose back up and stretched out its shadow until it connected with Pikachu's, who was looking down in confusion. He was then caught off guard by a jack in the box, "_Banette!_" sending an shadowy uppercut from below.

"Come on Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Counter with Shadow Ball!"

"_Ba~~~ NETTE!/Pika~~~ CHU!_" Pikachu raged his signature attack, sparks blitzing from his red circular cheeks while Banette charged an orb of malicious energy; both fired their respected moves. The specters watched in awe as both attacks fought for dominance, "You can do it Pikachu!" the mouse increased his electrical output and forced the Shadow Ball back a few inches, "Banette fight back with Shadow Barrage!" Naruto declared.

"Shadow Barrage?" Brock asked himself, many wondering the same thing.

Banette's grin spread wider as he stretched out a palm towards his Shadow Ball and rapidly fired multiple, smaller, yet weaker variant s of the original. The Shadow Ball grew in size and pushed back into place as Banette continued to fire more Shadow Balls into the ever growing sphere of destruction. Soon enough the density of both attacks hit maximum power and went unstable. causing the battle's second explosion.

"Its been fun Ash, but I'm bringing out the big guns now-"

Ash felt a bead of sweat trail down his face, from what both Max and his Dex had stated, Banette's signature move Curse, laid a life draining hex on an opponent which could only be canceled if the either user or target is defeated. Knowing that Banette was one of Naruto's stronger Pokemon, the battle could be over before it began.

"Banette use Dark Pulsel!" everyone gasped and took a step back when Banette's eyes glowed red and un-zipped his mouth, an orb of spinning cycles materialized in its rag doll-like mouth. Naruto smiled, he didn't get to show off Banette's strongest attack, and felt the need to do so.

"_Banette!_" the marionette blasts a beam of violet and black intertwined circles, seeing it shoot forward at an alarming rate, Ash decided to fight back, "Pikachu hit 'em again with Thunderbolt!" static sparks out of his cheek pouch and fired his signature move.

Both attacks clashed once more and Pikachu's Thunderbolt was dominated within seconds, "Wha~!"' Pikachu was blasted back several feet, looking worst for wear. Zipping his mouth shut, Banette glided down towards the Electric-Type; surprising nearly everyone present when he helped the yellow mouse up to his feet.

"Despite his behavior, Banette knows when to fight fair from time to time"

"_Banette!_" he sunk down into his own shadow and rose up from within Naruto's, now back on his side of the field. Pikachu took a few steps forward, his lightning pouch sparking, "Pikachu?" Ash muttered.

Naruto smiled, "Looks like he wants to see this till the end, All right, Banette ya ready?"

"_Nette!_" he responded with a grinning fist pump, Brock smiled it seemed both Trainers and Pokemon shared similar traits; Ash and Pikachu with their determination to never give up, and from what he could see, Naruto and Banette to relish the challenge.

"That's how you want it buddy, let's do it, Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Banette, Dark Pulse Now!"

Pikachu expelled an enormous amount of electrical power taking form of a lightning based armor as it shot up into the sky; Banette un-zipped his mouth and concentrated the unlimited amount of dark energy coursing within his body, into a single point within his mouth. With a battle cry, Pikachu charged the marionette who had opened fired on his opponent.

Dark Energy crashed against the thunder based armor, Pikachu grit his teeth in pain; despite having lightning protect him, Banette's Dark Pulse was strong enough to penetrate through it. He however could not afford to have it slow him down and continued to plow his way through energy beam.

"Banette-" Naruto warned, the Ghost-Type saw what Pikachu was doing and knew what was gonna happen next, after all, his Trainer did help him and his team defeat Rayquaza.

Pikachu was only meters away, "Shadow Sneak!" Banette zipped his mouth shut and sunk into Pikachu's shadow, "Pikachu!" Ash went wide-eyed as Banette rose up , "Banette... Use Shadow Claw!" Banette's arm was then coated in a violet outlined, black aura which then outstretched and slammed Pikachu to the ground, canceling his assault and creating a dust cloud.

**[~~End Battle Theme Sequence~~]**

The dust cleared to show Pikachu's unconscious form, "Winner by knockout, Naruto and Banette!" Brock announced, the spectators burst into cheers. "Now that's how its done!" Naruto high-fived Banette who giggled like a toddler.

"You okay there Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"_Pika, Pika~_" he responded weakly, "You did good out there" the raven haired boy complimented.

"Damn right he did-" he turned to see Naruto, "I've got to admit you actually scared me with that last move" he helped Ash up along with Pikachu. "It was reckless but, would have definitely taken down Banette if it hit" said Ghost-Type hovered over to Pikachu who was currently being held by Ash and held up a fist, taking the gesture, Pikachu fist bumped Banette.

"Thanks-" Ash replied, Naruto raised an eyebrow, "For the compliment?" he asked.

"Nope, I may have lost, but this will only make us stronger for the next battle!"

Naruto smiled, "That's the spirit Ash"

"Guys that was awesome!" Max shouted as he rushed the two, "The way Banette used Shadow Barrage and then with Pikachu and his Thunder armor, then Ralts with her Thunder Punch and how both she and Taillow knocked each other out ... it was totally wicked!" the boy was close to hyperventilating.

"Max slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself" May stated.

"He is right, though I've never heard of a move called Shadow Barrage could you explain?" Brock asked.

"It's not an actual move, its more of a combo that me and Banette came up with, by having him decrease the amount of power within his original Shadow Ball he can rapidly fire weaker ones instead, hence the name Shadow Barrage"

"Whoa, that sounds awesome!" Ash stated.

"Well guys, lets head over to Pokemon Center, we ARE here for our first badge aren't we?"

* * *

Naruto and Ash stood with horror struck upon their faces, just outside of a boulder-like compound they stood before the Rustboro Gym. "C-Closed, but why!" Ash shouted, causing a scene, Naruto sat in a corner, "We traveled so far to not battle... our efforts... were all for nothing... what has this world come to-" May, Max, and Brock sweatdropped at their antics.

"You know, we could come back afternoon, I mean she will be back around that time" both Trainers snapped their attention Max.

"How'd you know that?"

"Well, theres a sign right there that tells the hours available"

_RUSTBORO CITY POKEMON GYM_

_LEADER: ROXANNE "The ROCK-loving honors student!"_

_AVAILABLE - 7:00 AM to 9:30 AM, 4:00 PM to 8:00 PM_

"Humph... how'd we miss that?" Naruto asked.

"Aw, but I wanna battle now, I can't wait another three hours"

"Nothing we can do Ash, might as well find something to pass the time" Brock stated.

"He's right, might as well go sightseeing... Max, May you wanna come with?"

"Yeah!" May and Max agreed, before taking off. Brock sneaked away to buy more supplies leaving Ash and Pikachu by themselves.

"Guess its just the two of us"

"_Pika!_"

* * *

One Hour Later

"Okay now to add the final touch... and PERFECT! Naruto look Ralts evolved-"

"WHAT!" Naruto dashed into the store and skid to a stop, "-Into a Glaceon!" May finished, holding up Ralts whose blue hair was now combed to match that of a Glaceon, along with cosplay ears and tail.

"_R-Ralts?_"

Max laughed while Naruto facevaulted, "Don't do that" he muttered, hoping Ralts really HAD evolved. However, May's little cosplay gave him an idea that might come in handy for the Gym battle, after browsing about the tree left the shop with their stomachs growling.

The four stopped by a large tower, or rather the local tourist attraction; the three met up with Brock and soon followed by Ash and Pikachu for lunch. Taking a detour around the city the group visited many more stores but stopped when Ash went overboard on souvenirs , "So what time is it now?" Ash asked.

Checking his Xtransciever, "Its... not even close, we've got a good two and a half hours before the Gym opens" Naruto stated.

"Ugh, I'm so bored, I wanna battle the Gym Leader!" Ash complained.

"Hey me too but what other choice do we have... you know what instead of complaining it, we should be training for the upcoming battle, I mean its kinda obvious that she uses Rock-Type Pokemon and the only ones you've got is Pikachu and Taillow"

Ash flinches, he was right, this was almost exactly like his first Gym Battle in Kanto. Back then he only had Pikachu, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree; which none could've actually defeated Brock's Onix in their current level.

"I can't believe I hadn't thought of that, where am I gonna find a Water-Type before the battle!?"

"Well, you could always teach Pikachu Iron Tail-"

"Iron Tail? But Pikachu isn't a Steel Type?"

"_Pika?"_

"He doesn't have to be Ash-" Brock intervened, "Yeah there are some moves that can be tutored despite their Type" Max said.

"R-Really?"

"Sure, weren't you paying attention during our match? I taught Ralts Thunder Punch and Signal Beam, both Electric and Bug Type moves" Ash pondered for a bit, "So learning Iron Tail could give us an advantage"

"Damn right it will, now if you excuse me, WE'VE got some serious training to do"

"_R-Ralts?_" she held on to her Trainer as he dashed off and out of the city, but not before bumping into a twin tailed brunette, wearing a dark blue blouse and pink stockings. "Oh sorry about that" he apologized before continuing his trek, leaving Ash to deal with

"Miss Roxanne, did you see that, his Ralts had different colored hair!" one of the many children following her pointed out excitedly. The woman herself smiled, though of course she herself had never encountered a Shiny Pokemon.

* * *

Pedalburg Woods - Three Miles Off Rustboro City

"Alright Ralts, I'll be bringing out a partner for today's session"

"_Ralts?_" curious she was; wondering who would join her. Was it Banette? Altaria? Corsola? Or was it this Rayquaza the others talked about?

"Come on out, Deoxys!" unclipping his Cherish Ball and gave it a toss, out of the multi-colored rays shot out the orange/blue DNA Pokemon. Levitating off the ground in its initial form, stared at his new Trainer with near emotionless eyes.

"_R-R-Ralts_" Deoxys turned to the petite Psychic-Type, intimidating her more than she already was.

"Ralts, meet Deoxys, Deoxys this is Ralts-" Naruto introduced, Ralts quickly hid behind her Trainer while Deoxys rose an invisible eyebrow.

"Deoxys, I know its a little sudden, but now that you're part of the team, I would very much appreciate it if you were to cooperate with us, along with the rest of your teammates"

The DNA Pokemon tilted his head, while he understood what he was being asked, 'working together' wasn't really something his race performed it was something that very few had attempted. Usually when it does happen their personal missions tend to result in success, if that was true then it couldn't hurt to work together with the same Pokemon that defeated him. Hell, maybe he'll even get a rematch against that green dragon.

However, what caught his attention was the name the boy had given him.

'_De... ox... ys?_' his race never really a name to go by, he didn't understand its meaning, but he liked it none the less. He floated motionlessly for nearly a minute before nodding his head in agreement, "Thank you" Naruto said with a greatful smile.

"Since Ralts already knows this, today we'll be challenging the Rustboro City Gym... I plan on teaching the both of you a new move that should help us during the battle... hopefully this will help me learn a little something about you-" he spoke towards Deoxys.

"Okay then, Ralts... don't worry he's not gonna hurt you-" he lightly pushed her towards Deoxys, she gulped and slowly walked over to his side.

"Stretch out your limbs and get ready, I'll be teachin' ya Ice Punch!"

* * *

Meanwhile - Rustboro City, Pokemon Academy - One hour Earlier

"Alright Pikachu, that's the way to do it!" Ash cheered as his partner electrocuted a Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon is unable to continue, Ash and Pikachu are the victors" Many of the spectators were impressed by the Trainer's victory, but thought he could use some improvement in certain areas.

From what he had learned, the instructor of the Beginner's Class was the none other than the Gym Leader herself. Sadly due to her job, Roxanne had offered Ash to postpone their battle for two days, of course Ash preferred to have his battle then and their but having remembered what Naruto had told him, Iron Tail would give him the upper hand in their battle.

So with two days to train, he set off to do just that; however this also gave him time to battle some of the students from the more advanced classes.

"Phew, that was fun, great job out there" he shook hands with his opponent, "You too"

"Alright Pikachu, lets head out, we've gotta perfect Iron Tail before the match"

"_Pika!_" the mouse saluted.

* * *

Hours passed for both Trainers, it was nightfall and both had failed to realize it. Naruto squeezed several Sitris Berries into a fine juice and handed them over to his exhausted Pokemon. He knew Ralts had really pushed herself to learn not one but four different moves, he couldn't have wished for a more dedicated Pokemon.

On the other hand, Naruto had some difficulty deducing the move set that Deoxys already had and even so had to explain it to the Pokemon in order for him to understand any given order. Which would explain why he spent the most time with Deoxys once the two had learned Ice Punch; like he had promised Professor Oak, he had done all he could to gather data on the DNA Pokemon.

For instance, Deoxys was a single Type Psychic Pokemon, had a somewhat serious personality, its Pressure Ability, and possessed a move unknown to other Pokemon and another that was known to a selected few; Naruto had dubbed them, Psycho Boost and Psycho Shift.

"You both did great, I'm proud to know that you two took your training seriously and I have no doubts that we will win that badge... guess we stayed out here a little more than I thought we would" Naruto spoke whilst looking up at the star filled skies.

"Let's head back, Nurse Joy will have you guys fully rested in no time" he grabbed his capsules as both Pokemon finished their drinks and returned them.

As he walked away, it came to him, "Wait... how did Deoxys-" he wondered how his Pokemon was able to drink with that mask like face... and how does he eat? Another mystery in the Pokemon Universe.

~~~~~~~ Poke'Legend ~~~~~~~

"Alright Pikachu one more time... use Iron Tail!" he tossed several stones at Pikachu, his bolt-tail glows bright white and flickers for several seconds before attempting to slice apart the stones that came his way. Each managed to bounce off his tail until one successfully cut through, Pikachu and Ash cheered before one of two pieces fell and struck Pikachu's head.

"You okay?"

"_Pika, Pika, Pi-_" he rubs his head, Ash sighs and pats his friend, 'What to do... I mean even if we do master Iron Tail, Pikachu will be the only one who can dish out any form of damage... I guess we better find another teammate' he thought.

"Come on Pikachu... there's a new member for our team somewhere in that forest, and we're gonna catch 'em"

"_Pikachu?_" wondering just WHO would be the lucky Pokemon to join the team.

* * *

Pokemon Center - Two Hours Later

"Don't worry your Pokemon will be back to full strength with just a good nights rest"

"Thanks" Naruto nodded as Chansey took the tray of Poke Balls containing Ralts and Deoxys, he walked walked over to one of the available telecom. Dialing in Professor Oak's number, he stood by as he awaited a response.

Minutes passed and no response, guess it was a little too late at night for anyone to be in the lab. Naruto sighed and hung up, guess he had something else to do tomorrow, it wasn't until he saw Ash walk in rather exhausted; Pikachu in the same condition.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Caught... a Treecko~" he said seconds before collapsed, "Is he alright?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Ash? Yeah he's fine, do you mind taking his Pokemon, Pikachu looks beat up" he picked up the sleeping mouse and Poke Ball, handed them over to the medic and hefted Ash up and walking towards their respected rooms.

Naruto opened the door and lightly dropped the boy onto the bed, "For someone so short... ... ... you're heavy!" he panted. The blonde Trainer snapped his back muscles and walked out and into May, "Hehe... well, this is kinda awkward-" he mused as the two bumped each other hard enough to fall to the ground.

May's position was on a crawling position overshadowing the blonde below her while he himself had a hand on her waist and another on her leg. "My, my, my its a little late for those kind of activities-" they turned to see Nurse Joy covering her lips in attempt to calm her chuckle. The two picked each other off the ground with their cheeks blushing up a storm.

"I-It was an accident, nothing happened-" May sputtered out.

"Yeah, what she said-"

"Kukuku... Okay, if you say so~" she replied in a sing-along tone, leaving both flushed pre-teens to their business.

"Sorry, I should've watched where I was going-"

"Naw don't worry about, besides I had bad timing on that" she smiled as they walked back out to the lobby.

"So what did guys do?"

"Well, we met the Gym Leader-"

"Yeah?"

"Mph, she's also the Teacher of the Rustboro Pokemon Academy... she's nice, teaching little kids about Pokemom and how to raise them, I remember Max spending most of the time in her class while me, Ash, and Brock attended other classes"

"Really? Which ones?"

"Well, I kinda... sorta... snuck into the Contest 101... I left after the first quiz-"

Naruto snickered which earned him a pouted glare from the brunette, "So you're interested in being a Coordinator?"

"Yeah, after watching Janet and her Beautifly, I have made my goal to enter and win a competition of my own"

"Just one?" May gave a questioning look.

"What I mean is, are you just gonna win one... or are ya gonna win 'em all?"

"Uh-"

"May, like all if not most Trainer's our dream is to become the best of the best, a Pokemon Master, if we can go the distance so can you! Don't just stop with one, continue on and become the greatest Coordinator in the world"

May smiled, Naruto had successfully motivated her to partake in the National Competitions.

"Well then, I guess I better train up Wurmple for the following Contest"

"You caught a Wurmple? Thinking about getting a Beautifly?" she only nodded.

"Well then, I'll be rootin' for ya" he said seconds before the lights went out, "Guess we better hit the hay, come on let's head back" with that the two headed back through the halls, unbeknownst that they were walking a little too close to one another.

* * *

Rustboro City Gym - The Following Day - 7:15 AM

Waking up earlier than the rest, Naruto had called up Professor Oak and sent the data he had recorded off his training session with Deoxys. After recollecting his Pokemon, he rushed towards the Gym, despite the closed sign he opened the door of the stone walls and walked right in.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

"Sorry, the Gym will reopen tomorrow-" walked in a familiar twin tailed brunette.

"What's the occasion?"

"Theres much that needs to be done before class starts and I need to get to the academy extra early to finish on time" she hefts a bag over her shoulder, before she can walk out.

"Are... you Roxanne by any chance?"

"Yes, and you're the one who bumped into me"

"Huh? Oh, OH... hehe sorry about that but... let's make a deal, if we can have a match here and now, I'll not only help you finish your work but, teach the class if you like"

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that-"

"Hehe I guess not, but come on at the very least consider it, I mean I do wanna a chance to earn a badge and you've got a lot of work that needs to be done, we split it and get it done quicker"

Roxanne sighs and rubs her forehead, "You're not giving up on this are you?"

"Uh, I will not"

"Fine then... let's have a match" she smirked in which was returned with a grin.

"Since there are no judges for this match, we'll have to keep score for our Pokemon" Roxanne stated as she brought out two Poke Balls from her bag as she dropped it by her side. Both walked over their respected positions before Roxanne flipped a switch, the area before them opened up and rose the rocky arena.

"This will be a two on two match, the victor will be declared when all of either Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle"

"Sounds good to me-" Roxanne flicked away a strand of hair from her forehead, "I never did catch your name?"

"My name is Naruto, and I here challenge you to a Pokemon Battle"

"Well then, Naruto, as Official Gym Leader, I accept your challenge!"

**[~~~Play Pokemon Colosseum OST: VS Battle 2~~~]**

"I'll start things off, come on out Lileep!" Roxanne tossed her Poke Ball, out popped out purple cup shaped plant with eight petal-like pink tentacles protruding from the opening on its upper body where its yellow eyes blinked. Connecting both upper and lower body parts, was a yellow colored stem, "_Lileep_-" the plant waddled closer to the center

Naruto whistled and grabbed his Pokedex, "_**Lileep: The Sea Lily Pokemon - Lileep leads a very simple life for a predator Pokemon, while its body remains immobile at most times it will detach itself from its position and waddle to another using the undersea coral and kelp as camouflage. Lileep is one of few Pokemon that had existed in prehistoric times**_" it read.

"Whoa, an ancient Pokemon... I'm gonna hafta' ask ya where you got one later-"

Roxanne chuckled, "That's if you win-"

"Very well then, Ralts I choose you!" Naruto gives his Heal Ball a toss and out of the pink rays shot out the blue-haired Ralts.

"My, my, its the different colored Ralts my students were so fond of... now that's a rare sight"

"_Ralts?_" she questioned as she saw the living plant in front of her, "Get ready!" the small Psychic-Type nodded and shyly did so.

"Lileep use Acid!" the plant raised its tentacles upwards and took aim.

"Ralts Teleport now!" Ralts outlined herself in blue before she glows multicolored and disappears before the violet acid lands on her.

"Use Confusion!" Lileep was suddenly picked up in a light blue aura and flung into a rock.

"_R-Ralts!_" she stood above a boulder, "Alright, Confusion one more time!" Lileep felt herself get pulled up and aimed her tentacles at the Feeling Pokemon, "Lileep use Confuse Ray!" a violet glow surrounds her body and the eye patterns around her green body fire an ethereal beam.

"Ralts drop Lileep and dodge it with Double Team!"

"_R-Ralts!_" doing as commanded, she created several copies and slips away in an after image.

"Lileep use Ingrain!" the plant picked herself up and glowed light green, seconds before multiple roots shot from beneath. All copies were dispersed and Ralts was entangled, she struggled as the roots slowly began to squeeze her tiny frame.

"Lileep... use Acid!" once more letting her tentacles take aim and shot forth a skin melting acid.

"No you don't, Ralts use Teleport-" quickly disappearing, the acid missed once more. Ralts reappeared a few feet away from Lileep, which caused Roxanne to tense, "Ralts... use Ice Punch!"

"_Ralts~~~!_" her fist was engulfed in a light blue, swirling energy.

"Lileep stop her!" the plant redirected her roots and whiplashes them towards her opponent, "Deflect them with Light Screen!" utilizing her one free hand she managed to create a yellow hexagon barrier which let the roots bounce off.

Once in range, she thrust her frozen fist forward, tore Lileep off her roots, and slammed her into the stone behind them. Lileep creeped forward slowly before ice encased her prehistoric body; Ralts backed away, trying to calm her breath as she continued to stare at Lileep's frozen self.

"Lileep break yourself out with Ancient Power!"

Naruto and Ralts tensed as a silvery light began to materialize within the ice; it continued to grow and grow... suddenly, it died down until there was nothing but Lileep's ice encased body.

Roxanne sighs, "Guess this round goes to you-" taking her Poke Ball, she returned her Rock/Grass Type, "Take a long rest, you deserve it!" she spoke as she watched her blonde opponent congratulate his Pokemon.

'Tutoring is the only way for a Pokemon like Ralts to learn Ice Punch... ... ... ... ... ... he's good'

"I believe we have another round-"

"Huh? Oh right, ready for another go?" Naruto asks, Ralts glanced back at Roxanne and with slight hesitation, nodded. He smiled and let his partner walk back to the arena, "Ready when you are" he motioned.

"Nosepass I choose you!"

Out of the bright light came a Pokemon, closely resembling an easter island head; his body, composed of hard, angular, bluish colored rocks and with a single bright red, triangular nose.

"A Nosepass?"

"_**Nosepass: The Compass Pokemon - Nosepass's magnetic nose is always pointing to the north, If two of these Pokemon meet they cannot turn their faces to each other due to their high magnetism repeling their noses"**_ his Pokedex stated.

'Tsk... a Rock-Type with Electric-Type moves, this won't be easy...'

"Final round... begin!"

"Ralts use Double Team!" Ralts split herself into copies once more, "Again with the illusions? Very well, Nosepass use Thunder Wave!" Roxanne commanded.

"_Nose-PASS!_" its rocky arms shot up and unleashed a light burst of electricity, Naruto stared in surprise as the clones shook in their place before dispersing, leaving Ralts paralyzed and wide open.

"Nosepass use Power Gem!"

"Shit, Ralts Teleport NOW!" Naruto shouted as Nosepass charged up an orange ball that dramatically grew in size, sadly the lightning coursing through Ralts was too intense and couldn't move as the orb was tossed at her. Seconds before it hit Ralts eyes glowed beneath her blue hair and small sparks coursed through Nosepass's stone body.

***Boom!***

"RALTS!" Naruto shouted as stones and dust crashed into the air, it soon cleared to see Ralts's unconscious self. Roxanne leaned in to see Ralts as Naruto walked onto the arena and carefully picked up the petite Psychic-Type.

"Thanks Ralts, you've done great...take a breather-" he spoke as he returns her to her Heal Ball.

"Looks like you won this round"

"Looks like it-"

"Guess we end it with this next match-" Roxanne nodded, "Deoxys I choose you!" tossing up his Cherish Ball.

"W-What in the name of-" Roxanne muttered, clearly surprised to gaze upon a Pokemon she had never seen before. Deoxys looked at both Roxanne and Nosepass before turning to Naruto and more specifically, the Heal Ball he held in his hand.

"Let's start round three!" Naruto spoke.

"Very well, Nosepass use Rock Blast!" the easter island head materialized a rock within its grasp before it firing it at the unknown Pokemon, "Deoxys, dodge it!" complying, the DNA Pokemon only side-stepped, "Take 'em up with Psychic!" Nosepass soon found himself being flung up into the air before being brought down hard.

"Nosepass use Rock Tomb!' the Compass Pokemon; despite its body weight, jumped high up and stomped on the ground letting huge stones rise up and encase Deoxys. Roxanne took note that Naruto wasn't the least bit worried for his Pokemon, 'Why is that?' she thought.

"Deoxys... Attack Form, use Icy Wind!"

'Icy Wind!?'

Nosepass's Rock Tomb suddenly had frozen spots emerge from within before spreading throughout the rocks leaving it a frozen tomb. Cracks began to snap here and there until Deoxys bursts through the top, now in its assault mode, "It... changed!?" Roxanne spoke in surprise.

"Deoxys bring it back up with Psychic!" obeying Nosepass was taken back up only this time he was held suspended.

"Nosepass quickly, use Power Gem!" Roxanne declared, only to find that her Pokemon couldn't move, 'What's going on, even under Psychic, Pokemon should be able to attack?' she thought.

"You're wondering why Nosepass can't attack-" Naruto spoke, catching her attention, "Before Nosepass hit Ralts with Power Gem, she used her ability, Synchronize".

"She passed along her Paralysis... clever girl"

"Deoxys, hit him with Ice Punch!" the DNA Pokemon pulled in Nosepass towards him as his right tentacles intertwined into a fist and thrusted forward a swirling white, frost fist.

Nosepass was quickly frozen solid.

**[~~End Battle Theme Sequence~~]**

Deoxys would have continued his assault on the Pokemon if Naruto hadn't taught him to be passive outside a battle or to show mercy to a defeated opponent. So instead he used Psychic to float the frozen Pokemon over to her Trainer.

Roxanne couldn't help but smile at the action performed by the Pokemon, "Thank you" she said before returning Nosepass. Deoxys reverted back to his standard form as Naruto walked up to him, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud of the two of you... so I won't lie, because you did" Deoxys felt a warm feeling surface due to his praise, the violet orb in his chest became blue momentarily before reverting back.

He had no clue at what this feeling was but, it felt nice.

"Congratulations Naruto, as a challenger who has defeated me in a fair battle, I reward you with this-" she hands out small bronze object, resembling two arrows pointed in the opposite direction with a oval shaped background and a tilted rectangle down the middle, "-The Stone Badge!"

Naruto took the badge with glee as he held it up, "Yatta!" he cheered as the badge shined in the light, "You've raised your Pokemon well, I only wish our battle could've gone on longer but, YOU'VE got a deal to uphold" she winked.

"Right, right... to the academy!" he returns Deoxys and rushes out, only seconds before returning, "Uh, why don't you lead the way cause... I have no idea where we're going" Roxanne chuckles, grabs her belongings and motions him to follow.

"So... tell me more about Deoxys-"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Enter, Team Rocket!**

AN: And that's a wrap, I hope you guys enjoyed the battles including the little moment with Naruto and May; I did in fact planned to have Max battle in this chapter but I figured it'd be best in the next during the assault on the academy. Anyway I'm sure most of you guys are wondering what Pokemon got elected to be in Naruto's team, so here they are.

* * *

Kanto

Dratini

Evee

Vulpix

Scyther

Lapras

Aerodactyl

Extra

Kabuto

Charmander

* * *

Johto

Larvitar

Houndour

Celebi

Sneasel

Misdreavus

Tyrouge

Extra

Mareep

* * *

Sinnoh

Riolu

Gible

Shinx

Spiritomb

Skorupi

Rotom

Extra

Combee

Buizel

* * *

Unova

Zoura

Victini

Axew

Deino

Meloetta

Archen

Extra

Tirtouga

Larvesta

Snivy

* * *

And there you have it, sadly there still isn't enough Pokemon for X and Y for you guys to vote so we'll just have to wait and see, anyway here are the updates for Naruto's current Pokemon

* * *

Banette

Type: Ghost

Sex: Male

Nature: Naughty

Level: 52

Ability: Insomnia - Prevents Pokemon from Sleeping.

Hidden Ability: Cursed Body - Can disable a Pokemon's Move when attacked.

Move List: Night Shade, Spite, Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Sneak, Curse, Faint Attack, Hex, Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Embargo, Snatch, Shadow Claw, Shadow Barrage, Dark Pulse.

* * *

Corsola

Type: Water/Rock

Sex: Female

Nature: Jolly

Level: 47

Ability: Natural Cure - Heals Status problems within its Poke Ball.

Hidden Ability: Regenerator - Restores bits of health within its Poke Ball.

Move List: Tackle, Bubble, Recover, Refresh, Bubble Beam, Ancient Power, Lucky Chant, Spike Cannon, Iron Defense, Rock Blast, Endure, Aqua Ring, Power Gem, Mirror Coat, Water Pulse, Earth Power.

* * *

Altaria

Type: Dragon/Flying

Sex: Female

Nature: Gentle

Level: 52

Ability: Natural Cure - Heals Status problems within its Poke Ball.

Hidden Ability: Cloud Nine - Negate weather effects.

Move List: Pluck, Peck, Sing, Furry Attack, Safeguard, Mist, Round, Natural Gift, Take Down, Refresh, Dragon Dance, Dragon Breath, Cotton Guard, Dragon Pulse, Ariel Ace, Fly, Hyper Voice, Heat Wave.

* * *

Ralts (Shiny)

Type: Psychic

Sex: Female

Nature: Timid

Level: 16

Ability: Synchronize - Passes on status problem to opponent.

Hidden Ability: Telepathy - Anticipates an incoming attack and dodges it.

Move List - Growl, Confusion, Light Screen, Reflect, Thunder Punch, Signal Beam, Ice Punch, Teleport, Double Team.

* * *

Rayquaza (15th Anniversary)

Type: Dragon/Flying

Sex: Male

Nature: Brave

Level: 80

Ability: Air Lock - Negates weather effects

Move List: Twister, Crunch, Hyper Voice, Air Slash, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power, Outrage, Dragon Dance, Fly, Giga Impact, Extreme Speed, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, V- Create.

* * *

Deoxys

Type: Psychic

Sex: Male

Nature: Serious

Level: 70

Ability: Pressure - Causes Pokemon to use waste more energy with each attack.

Move List: Leer, Wrap. Night Shade, Teleport, Knock Off, Pursuit, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Psychic, Psycho Shift, Zen Headbutt, Cosmic Power, Recover, Iron Defense, Counter, Mirror Coat, Extreme Speed, Psycho Boost.

* * *

For those of you wondering, is Shadow Barrage even a real move, well sort of, it was used by Mewtwo in Smash Bros Melee and honestly its just a variant of Shadow Ball so if he could do it then so can other Pokemo, anyway that's it, see ya guys next time, Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Team Rocket!

AN: Naruto and Pokemon are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, Game Freak, and Nintendo.

* * *

Please read and enjoy the Epicness.

"Let's Battle!" - Talking!

"_Bring it on!" - Pokemon Speech!/Flashback!_

'What's he/she doing?' - Thoughts!

*Boom!* - Action!

* * *

Poke'Legend

Chapter 4: Enter Team Rocket

* * *

***Splash!***

"Report!" an orange-red haired woman demanded, she wore an open blue vest over a black tank top; blue gloves, jeans, and brown boots. On her blue head wrap, a peculiar white arrow shaped 'A' embedded on the center.

Two grunts who have emerged from the waters below the Petalburg Lake, having similar head wraps; the two wore a black and white stripped shirt and blue jeans branding several white hoops down the side. They dried themselves up using towels provided by other members, "We found the meteorite... however the energy signal is... low, almost nonexistent, whatever signatures we picked up are long gone" one responded.

The woman cupped her chin with a scowl, "Better hope that damn Team Magma hadn't gotten here before us" she muttered.

"Is there anything else?"

"Nothing, just more wet space rock"

She grunted in annoyance, "Very well, take a sample, we'll attempt to trace it from the base"

"Hai, Admin Shelly! Sharpedo, let's move!" the two saluted and jumped back in the shark infested waters. Not far from their position, a group wearing a black horned, red hooded poncho over a black tank top along with a pair of black pants held up by a red belt; they also wore a red double strapped wristband with black gloves and boots. On their poncho, an 'M' closely resembling a volcano was imprinted.

"Looks like Team Aqua got here a little too late... too bad we haven't had much of a success either, report our findings back to base" one ordered, as he tossed a meteorite fragment up and down his palm.

* * *

Rustboro City - Pokemon Academy

"Alright, that should do it" Naruto stated, placing the last of the papers on the medium sized stack of papers.

"Thanks, I might have taken longer by myself" Roxanne replied as she wiped her forehead; checking the clock, "Oh my, look at the time, we've got only a few minutes before class starts" she muses.

"Looks like it, anyway I've gotta take Ralts over to the Pokemon Center, I see if I can swing by later" the brunette Gym Leader nodded and awaited for her students to arrive.

"Phew, that actually lasted longer than I thought-"

"Naruto!" turning around to see Max, May, Ash, and Brock walk up to him, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I promised to help Roxanne finish grading school work, and Max I must say, you pretty smart for a kid your age" said boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Really how come?" May asked, curious about what led to him making that promise.

"Well, it actually more of a request, I asked for a Gym Battle in exchange for my assistance"

"You two battled already!?" Ash blurted out.

"And won too-" Naruto replied bringing out and popped open a small case, inside containing the Stone Badge. Ash comically slumped down, he had to wait until the following day for his battle and his blonde friend had already gone and gotten a Badge.

"That is so cool, hey Naruto today Roxanne is having us compete in one on one battles, do ya think you can give me some pointers for my match"

"Hmm, I did promise you that, alright let's head over to the Pokemon Center, we should have enough time to heal up Ralts and get you back here before the match" he replied.

"Right" with that the two said their goodbyes and left the academy, prompting Ash, May, and Brock to leave towards their respected yet temporary classes.

* * *

"Okay let's start our lesson, bring out Kecleon"

"You got it, come on out Kecleon" giving his capsule a toss, out popped the green bipedal chameleon, "Like with any other Pokemon, they all have a Level and a specific move set, let see how strong Kecleon is-" bringing out his PokeDex, he scanned the Pokemon.

"And here we go, his current level is at Ten and his move list consists of Astonish, Lick, Thief, Tail Whip, Scratch, Bind, Faint Attack, Fury Swipes, and... Whoa, Max aren't you the lucky one-"

"What? What is it?"

"It seems Kecleon also knows Drain Punch and Magic Coat" Naruto states, causing the chameleon to puff his chest out in pride. "These are you and your Pokemon's strongest assets, can you tell me why?"

"Yup, Drain Punch not only does physical damage but also drains energy and replenishes ones own, while Magic Coat can reflect stasis alignment moves like Leech Seed, Attract, and Thunder Wave"

"You are correct, now why don't we have a practice battle, nothing too serious just so you can get accustomed to battling"

"Right!"

"_Chansey"_ they turned to see the plump, pink medical Pokemon hand over a Heal Ball, "Thank you" Naruto replied with a small bow. Chansey smiled and bowed back before returning to her partner.

"Okay let's take this outside" the two walked out the door, Naruto clipped Ralt's Heal Ball to his belt and brought out his Dive Ball, "Corsola come on out!" giving it a toss.

"_Corsola!_" cheered the living coral.

"Alright Max, because Kecleon deals mainly with Physical Attacks it is actually both your advantage and disadvantage, can you tell me why?"

"It'll give both us and our opponent a better chance of attack"

"Correct again, now what we're gonna do is work on your speed, it'll not only increase Kecleon's mobility but also his Evasion, we've got a good half an hour before the battles, let's see if we can squeeze in some C&C in there too"

"C&C?/_Kecleon?_" Max and his Pokemon ask curiously.

"Combos and Counters, now Corsola use Bubble Beam!" this put Max on alert.

"_Corsola! Cor!_" spewing out crystal clear bubbles at high speeds, "Ack! Kecleon dodge!" following orders the chameleon jumped to the right but was assaulted by a second stream of bubbles, "Huh?"

"Take note on this Max, when an opponent dodges a long to mid range move, if one wishes to continue use of the attack he must aim where a Pokemon will end up rather than where it is"

"_K-Kecleon~~~_" the swirl eyed chameleon muttered out, this would be a loooooooong thirty minutes.

* * *

With Ash

"Alright Pikachu, one more time! Use Iron Tail!"

"_Pika-CHU!_" his bolt-like tail glowed brightly before slamming it onto large boulder, causing it to shatter upon impact.

"Yes!" Pikachu had succeeded in mastering Iron Tail, "Ready for tomorrow's battle Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"_Pika!_" giving a determined nod.

"Hey Ash, the beginner battles are about to start" he heard May shout, "Coming, let's go Pikachu!"

Unbeknownst to them, two figures branding a white suit with a bright red 'R' on it; had been spying on the raven haired boy and his Pokemon. "Jessie, James-" the two turned to their third member, a talking house cat with cream colored fur and a glimmering golden oval coin on its forehead, "Meowth, we've been waiting here for six hours where'd you go off to?" the violet haired male spoke.

"What can't a cat enjoy a nap from time to time" causing the two to groan.

"Whatever, is it ready?"

"Yes, once the students have left the building we'll take the Pokemon" these three had been following Ash's group the day before and had overheard about the Academy Rental Pokemon, following the Team Rocket job description, it was their job to steal as many Pokemon for their organization.

* * *

School Practice Yard - Ten Minutes Later

The battles were already underway, two children were currently engaged in a one on one match one;using a small white beetle-like Pokemon against a purple and yellow tipped plush-like Pokemon with crosshair eyes, these Pokemon were Nincada and Whisker.

While many children had their eyes glued to the match, few others were fixed on Ash, May, and Brock's Pokemon. Pikachu, Taillow, Treecko, Torchic, Wurmple, Forretress, and Lotad were enjoying the play time they were getting, Ash himself along with May were trying to get Kenny, a boy with a slight fear of Pokemon to open up and try to pet Pikachu.

Besides Kenny another student, Anita had little to no interest in the small creatures, however what did recently take interest in was May's green clad younger brother, something another student Tommy, wasn't too fond of.

"Roxanne-"

"Naruto, Max good to see that you two could make it"

"Sorry we're late, gave Max here a private lesson" the blonde Trainer responded, ruffling up the bluenette's hair, "I do think he's ready"

"Alright then, just wait for my students to finish their match" receiving a nod the duo walked over to their group.

"And~~~ we're back" Naruto said, getting their attention, "Max are you ready for your match?"

"A little nervous but, win or lose, me and Kecleon will give it our all" Naruto and Ash gave nods in approval.

"_Poliwag~_" looking down to see the same Water-Type they had found prior to meeting Roxanne, for the time being they played around. Tommy noticed Anita getting a little too close to Max and was about to intervene; would have succeeded had he not accidentally stepped on Pikachu's tail, frying both him and Ash in the process and thus stopping Kenny from getting anywhere near the Electric-Type.

'So close" thought May.

A short time later, Whismer was defeated by a Nincada's Fury Swipes, "Winner by knock out, Chris and Nincada" Roxanne announced.

Naruto placed a hand on the bluenette's shoulder, "You ready?" giving a nervous nod, Max walked over to the Teacher/Gym Leader.

"So what'd you teach him?" Brock asked.

"Only half an hour but, that's better than nothing I guess... anyway I only had time to teach him a few of the basics, you know a good Defense, the best ways to counter an incoming attack, that sort of stuff"

Tommy who had picked himself up walked up to Max and had challenged him before Roxanne could select a student. While she agreed, Max was slightly unsure, Tommy seemed more experienced in Pokemon Battles and by the looks of it, wouldn't be taking it easy on him anytime soon.

"Alright you two, select your Pokemon" Roxanne held out a tray with six Poke Balls containing random low-level Pokemon. Tommy grabbed one and gave it a toss, out popped and yellow skinned lizard-like Pokemon with a tube-like mouth, black collar around its neck, and large lumps on its head.

This was the Fire Pokemon, Magby.

Tommy grinned, Fire-Types were always amongst the strongest classes of Pokemon, even in their pre-evolutionary state they were a force to be reckoned with.

"And you Max?" offering up the tray.

"Don't worry-" he pulled out his capsule, "I got my own" this surprised the entire class, and most fell envious, wishing they could own Pokemon as well. Tommy at the moment felt extremely jealous, "Tsk, just hurry up already" he said, already wanting to wipe the floor with the bluenette.

Pressing the button on the center, the Poke Ball expanded before giving it a toss, "Kecleon, come on out!"

"_Kecleon!_" the chameleon announced itself upon being released. Its current fully recovered state was their reason for being late, Max had him treated at the Pokemon Center before arrival.

The children began to awe in wonder, those who knew, Kecleon were only found in the Northeastern region of Hoenn.

"Ha, you think a Normal-Type has any chance against Fire-Type like Magby!?"

Max grinned, "I know he can"

"This battle will be declared until either Pokemon can no longer battle... are you both ready?"

"Ready!" the two kids shout.

"Begin!"

Tommy started first, "Magby! Use Flamethrower!" taking a deep breath, Magby spewed a sea of flames from its tube-like mouth. Max grimaced, Flamethrower was too strong of an attack for Kecleon to handle so he did what any trainer would do under such situation.

"Kecleon, Dodge it!" following orders, the chameleon evaded to the left with Magby's Flamethrower hot on his trail, 'Just like Naruto said, aim at where he's going to be rather than where he is' Max thought as Tommy continued the use of the high powered move.

Looking at the surrounding area, Max noticed some rocks close to Kecleon's position, "Quick use Faint Attack!"

"_Kecleon!_" picking up a rock and giving it an accurate toss, Magby stopped its assault.

Both Pokemon and Trainer looked around to see that the green chameleon had disappeared, "Where'd he go!?" the instant the words left the boy's mouth did Kecleon reappear, giving a hard thrust to the face and sending Magby rolling several feet.

"Get up Magby! C'mon we can't let a noob beat us, get back up!" this caused Max's group to sweatdrop at the insult.

"Kecleon use Lick!" extending its abnormally long tongue gave Magby and would have given it an extended yet slimy lick if not for Tommy's quick intervention, "Use Ember, now!" from its downed position, Magby fired super heated pellets at the incoming hydrostat.

Kecleon comically rolled on the ground whilst holding his burning tongue while Magby continued its assault, eventually the Ember pellets began to knock against each other before combusting on the chameleon. "Whoa~!" many kids were startled by the small explosion, "Do you think Kecleon's okay?" May asked.

"Course he is... I mean you DO know about his ability right?"

"Ability?"

The flames and smoke resided to reveal the once green light scorched chameleon was now red in color, "Huh?" Tommy wondered out loud, clearly confused by the Pokemon's change of appearance.

"Looks like Max has the advantage here" Roxanne mused, "Why's that ?" a student asked.

"Well as you can see, Kecleon's Color Change Ability allows it to change its elemental affinity to match that of the move used against it-" they all glance at the red chameleon, "In this case, Kecleon is now a Fire-Type Pokemon" she explained.

Brock who overheard, "Then that means Fire based attacks will do little to no damage against Kecleon"

"Kecleon's Ability is what makes it a rather tricky opponent, right now Magby's only available moves are Smog and Faint Attack... even so Max has a trick or two up his sleeve"

"Magby use Smog!" taking another deep breath did the Live Coal Pokemon release thick, grey, toxic fumes from is mouth.

"Kecleon counter with-" Max stopped his order upon feeling the ground shake, "What's going on, is it an earthquake!?" Ash shouted. Seconds later did a large mechanical Wurmple plow through the school walls.

"Wow!~~~ Didn't know they grew that big" Ash stated.

"That's not a Wurmple Ash-" Brock stated as three figures came to play from a now opened hatch cover.

Naruto froze in place, he recognized their 'R' emblem.

"_Prepare for trouble!_"

"_Make it double!_"

"_To protect the world from devastation!_"

"_To unite all peoples within our nation!_"

"_To denounce the evils of truth and love!_"

"_To extend our reach to the stars above!_"

"_Jessie!_"

"_James!_"

"_Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!_"

"_Surrender now, or prepare to fight!_"

"_Meowth, that's right!_"

"Great, these guys again!" Ash growled, ever since his visit to the Pokemon Center in Veridian City, these exact individuals have been following him and his group in attempt to steal Pikachu.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Naruto's hands tightened into fists.

* * *

**Flashback - Pacifidlog Town - Four Years Ago**

_Bubbles popped above the ocean's surface, slowly more and more began to pop before Naruto splashed up from the depths of ocean floor._

"_Corsola! Cor!" the living coral cheered happily._

"_Yup, looks like Clamperl and Staryu left more than they usually do, wonder why?" the ten year old opened his sack to see it filled with many pearls, star dust and pieces. They swam to the closest platform and climbed aboard, upon turning the corner did they quickly hide._

_Before them stood three unknown assailants, the first was rather short, had white hair and wore a long sleeve grey and green outlined sweater along with a black shirt, white pants, black combat boots, and a green beret. The second figure was hulking in size, had short black hair and wore a similar suit as the first; only difference is the lack in beret. The third and final figure was a pale violet, four pony tailed woman, she wore a kimono of the same color scheme as her other two partners._

_The one thing that stood out the most was the black and red 'R' on their clothing; they were currently confronting Naruto's adoptive father, Faust._

"_Won't ask again... where is it? Where's Rayquaza!"_

"_We've told you already, we don't know! Rayquaza roams the Ozone Layer even if it came down we wouldn't know its exact location!"_

"_And I say your lying, we've gotten reports of a dragon-like Pokemon that had descended around these areas several times before and even more these past few years... Rayquaza is too big of a Pokemon to just pass by unnoticed, now where is it!" the shorter one demanded, just then a black suited individual, branding the same 'R' rushed towards the three._

"_Lieutenants, we've detected a large target over the radar, its heading north as we speak" the three glance at one another before walking over to the edge of the floating village. Taking a pair of binoculars the woman looked to the north; she caught a glimpse of a shadow heading towards the Sky Pillar._

"_It's heading for the tower, I think we've found our target" the other two Lieutenants smirked and got on their armored boat."Set a course-" the hulking one ordered._

_Naruto grimaced, "We've gotta warn Rayquaza, Corsola let's go"_

"_Corsola!" the two dived back into the water, Naruto held onto his Pokemon as she sped through the water and towards their hangout._

* * *

_Naruto returned Corsola back into her Dive Ball upon arrival, looking back at the coast from the entrance, Team Rocket had just made port and dashed in._

"_Altaria!" he called out, seconds later did the cloud feathered phoenix fly down from her nest. She would have tackled him if she hadn't noticed the panicked look in her Trainer's eyes. "Altaria, I need you to fly me to the roof, quick we don't have much time!" Altaria was confused but, did so anyway._

_The three Lieutenants walked in along with several TR grunts carrying sets of high tech equipment, the short one noticed Altaria fly upwards with what seemed to be a blonde haired kid on its back. "Looks like we're going up"_

_The colossal green dragon flew amongst the clouds in a circular pattern, looking for an area where there would be less rocks to lay on. After about a month of nonstop flying it was finally time for him to return to his resting place; as he dove down he saw Naruto and Altaria fly out a tattered hole alongside a wall and towards the roof._

"_Rayquaza! You have to get out of here!" said dragon was confused by the child's words, "There's bad men on their way to get you, you can't stay here you have to go, now!" Naruto pleaded._

_Rayquaza's growled and turned to the staircase connecting to the lower levels, he caught the scent of several unknown individuals getting closer. "Don't worry about us, just go!" while he admired the blonde's will to protect him, Rayquaza was clearly not comfortable with leaving the boy to fend off the incoming theat._

"_Rayquaza please just-"_

"_What a majestic sight" stopping, Naruto turned slowly to meet the eyes of the three Lieutenants ._

"_Who are you! What do you want with Rayquaza!"_

"_Tsk, beat it kid, grown ups got stuff to do"_

"_I won't let you take him!" this got a laugh out of them, "Ha! Even with that Altaria of yours, it won't be enough to stop all of us!" a grunt shouted._

_Naruto frowned, sure he wasn't experienced nor even a Trainer yet, he however would not let these guys take Rayquaza._

"_Altaria use Dragon Breath!" opening her beak, she began to form a clear orb of spiraling energy seconds before firing a transparent beam of energy with white rings surrounding it. "Hit the deck!" the grunts scattered as Altaria's Dragon-based attack scorched through the roof's surface; the Lieutenants however were unfazed. _

"_Can never count on the lower ranking members for nothing, very well, I'll play with you" the short one stepped forward, "Come on out Steelix!" out of the man's capsule popped out a thirty foot long silvery grey snake, its body composed of many rock-like sections along with its massive head and jaws._

"_Bring 'em in with Sandstorm!" giving a rugged growl, it stood up high and spun its spiked body in reverse; in a matter of seconds did a massive sand twister form on the roof top, the high wind pressure made it difficult for Altaria to fly away._

"_Follow up with Stone Edge!" to white rings intersect with one another around Steelix's spinning form, the rings then form into sharp stones and launch themselves into the dust devil turning it into a lethal attack._

_However, Team Rocket wouldn't have expected Rayquaza to interfere, a bright red and white orb formed in his mouth and fired a high powered Hyper Beam. Steelix was blasted off its tail and several feet away, canceling its combo in the process, "Seems like Rayquaza chose to stay, good-" the woman spoke as she turned to the grunts, "Set 'them' up, NOW!" referring to the equipment they have brought up._

"_Orm, Carr, begin operation!"_

"_Tsk, since when do we take orders from you Sird"_

"_The moment Rayquaza took down your strongest Pokemon, now quit wasting time... Persian, Starmie, Bannete, await orders!" our popped a white panther-like Pokemon with a single red oval jewel on its forehead, second in line was a violet sea star with hexagon ruby in its center with a golden star guard around it, third was an all to familiar Ghost-Type marionette._

"_My turn-" the hulking man known as Orm stated, tossing up his own capsules, "Jumpluff, Shuckle, Tropius, join the fray!" first in line was a small plush blue Pokemon with three thick dandelions on both hands and head, the second was a red and white shelled yellow turtle, and the third appeared to be a brown and green skinned, long necked dinosaur with large green leaves attached to its back and some bananas dangling from its chin._

"_Fine then, Forretress, Skarmory come on out, Steelix get your ass up and join the fight" Steelix forced itself up and slithered up to the razor steel bird and hard shelled insect. _

_Rayquaza roars as it cloaks itself in a misty white aura, which soon disappeared in a blur, "Shuckle/Steelix/Starmie, Harden now!" their bodies glowed a silvery white aura as their bodies they raised their defenses for the inevitable attack. Rayquaza, utilizing his Extreme Speed, tackled Steelix onto the other Pokemon and scrapped them along the ground, he then slammed them hard with a powerful strike of his tail._

_The dust cleared to reveal an unconscious Steelix, a gem pulsing Starmie, and an 'inch between conscious and unconscious' Shuckle._

"_Heh, didn't earn the title of Legendary Pokemon for nothing-" Orm mused, "Jumpluff use Triplex Powder!"_

_The Grass-Flying Type flew up into the air and spun in a twister fashion while spewing wave after wave of Poison, Sleep Powder, and Stun Spore. The Sky High Pokemon points its tail and creates a Twister, easily overpowering the Combo and slamming Jumpluff against hard ground._

"_Starmie, Banette, use Psychic!" both Pokemon glowed a dark violet aura which they soon engulfed their opponent in. Rayquaza growled in attempt to overpower the sea star and marionette, "Jumpluff, Triplex Powder, one more time!" Orm commanded._

"_Altaria use Dragon Breath, Corsola use Ancient Power!" Corsola, now passenger seat flying got infront and fired a spiraling silver orb of prehistoric power, following suit did Altaria unleash her transparent beam of Dragon energy. This stopped Starmie and Banette's use of Psychic as they evaded the attacks, Rayquaza, who was now freed from the supernatural force readied another Hyper Beam._

"_Sir, the Emitters are ready, waiting for orders!" a grunt stated._

"_Well don't just stand there, turn them on now!" Carr ordered, a second grunt punched the startup screen and activated ten relay dishes, each emitting a powerful Ultrasonic Pulse. Rayquaza instantly stopped his charging Hyper Beam and roared in pain, "Rayquaza!" Naruto shouted, "Got one for you too kid" Carr smirked, snapping his fingers one Emitter was redirected at Altaria._

"_AAAAAAAHHH!-" Naruto held his ears, Altaria fell to the ground, both she and Corsola shuttered in pain as their bodies refused to move under the sonic waves. Rayquaza overheard Naruto cry of agony and despite the increasing pain, it charged its Hyper Beam a third time. "Tsk, increase output to sixty percent-" doing as commanded, the output was increase to said amount._

_Rayquaza refused to to give in and charged as much power as he could, "Increase to seventy percent... ... ... eighty... ... ... ... ninety" Rayquaza fell to the ground, his Hyper Beam was slowly fading away. "I think now would be a good time to capture it, wouldn't you agree" Sird suggested._

"_You are completely right-" pulling out a pitch black swirled metallic Poke Ball _(Dark Ball)_ "Welcome to the team Rayquaza!" he gave it a toss._

_Mere inches away, the capsule was suddenly destroyed by an unseen Shadow Ball, "What!" he shouted._

"_Banette!" Naruto's starter joined the fray and began spamming Shadow Balls at the Team Rocket members. "Bannete, you've got to destroy their machines!" he heard his Trainer's pained shout and took notice of the ten Pulse Emitters and charged up a large Shadow Ball._

"_No you don't, Tropius use Leaf Storm!" raising its leaf wings it began to flap as hundreds upon thousands of glowing leafs sprouted out, all began to spin a twister-like formation before razing them upon Banette. The Ghost-Type flew up to avoid but was tackled back into place by Skarmory's Steel Wing, "B-Banette!" he clenched his zippable teeth as the leafs cut into his body._

"_Forretress use Zap Cannon!" now taking Banette out of the skies with a white and red sparked plasma ball. "Finish it, Persian, Banette use Shadow Claw" obeying orders, both Pokemon slammed their glowing violet/black appendages at Banette's downed self._

"_BANETTE!" Naruto shouted, as he watched the Rocket Grunts place a metallic band around his Starter, he weakly turned his head to see Altaria and Corsola, still suffering from the continued Pulse Waves. Carr, Orm, Sird walk up once more towards Rayquaza. Bringing out another Dark Ball, "No more interruptions" Sird stated._

'_Rayquaza... no... Banette... Altaria... Corsola... ... ... ... ... someone... ... ... help!' he thought, tears threatening to fall._

_It was then when a yellow/orange beam razed across the rooftops, destroying six out of ten Emitters, "What fucking now!" Carr snarled, they looked up to see an orange scaled winged dragon with two curved antennas along with a single horn on its head, it was a Dragonite. _

_From its shoulders did a red wild-haired man in a regal black and red suit jump down, with a much displeased look on his face. "You... what are you doing here!" Carr demanded, "What's it look like, stopping you from capturing one of the strongest Dragon-Type Pokemon" due to the active Emitter aimed at Naruto and his Pokemon, he was only able to catch a glance at his savior, he gasped, it was the Kanto Region Champion, Lance._

"_Regroup!" the three ordered; Banette, Persian, Starmie, Forretress, Shuckle, Jumpluff Tropius, Skarmory, and an awakened Steelix stood before the Dragon Tamer. The grunts sent out their own Pokemon as well, mainly Golbats and Weezing. Smirking Lance gave out his order, "Dragonite, use Thunderbolt!" from its antenna, the orange dragon sparked lightning and blasted away at the remaining Pulse Emitters. _

_Shielding their eyes from the explosion, did they fail to realize that Rayquaza had just been released. "Salamence, Charizard, Aerodactyl come on out!" out of his capsules came a prehistoric grey winged Rock-Flying Type, a winged orange flaming tailed horned dragon, and a winged blue and red quadrupedal dragon. _

"_Have at him!" Carr ordered._

"_Charizard, Salamence Flamethrower, Dragonite, Aerodactyl use Hyper Beam!" flames and energy blasts soon spread throughout the rooftops. Lance noticed the blonde haired ten year old and rushed to his side, "Kid, are you alright?" he watched as Altaria and Corsola nudged at their Trainer._

"_Banette-" they heard him mutter, "Is he... alright" Lance looked around to see the downed Ghost-Type, leaving the blonde he gently lifted the boy's Starter and brought it to him. "Banette-" Naruto muttered, placing a hand on him._

"_Sir, our Pokemon can't take much more, what are your orders!?" before they could respond, they noticed that the four Pokemon had stopped their assault and had flew back to their tamer's side._

'_Why''d they stop?' Sird thought._

"_If I were you guys, I'd start running-" Lance stated in a dark tone._

"_**GRRRR~**__" they froze and slowly turned to see an enraged Rayquaza, it was one thing to attack attack and weaken him with Hypersonic Weapons but, to directly harm the ten year old and the Pokemon he had befriended, they had just crossed the line._

_Rayquaza's runes glowed bright yellow and gave a thunderous roar causing the glow to explode; the grunts backed away as the once green scaled dragon was now bright gold with his runes shining red. _

"_-Because to anger a Legendary Pokemon, is a very dangerous thing"_

_Naruto fell unconscious upon watching the dragon begin its Outrage on Team Rocket._

* * *

_Eyes fluttered open but, quickly shut; Naruto groaned as he held his head, he felt the aftershock of the Hypersonic pulses pounding in his head. "Whoa, hey take it easy" he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Lance there along with his Dragonite; Altaria and Corsola carefully snuggled against their Trainer. Rayquaza cracked his eyes open at Lance's small outburst._

"_Thank Arceus you guys are okay-" it was then that he remembered, "Wait, where's Banette!" Naruto looked around frantically._

"_Calm down kid, your Pokemon's fine-" Lance motioned to the resting Ghost-Type, wrapped in several bandages, "I've already applied some Hyper Potion but, taking heavy damage the best course of action is to refrain from battling for the next few days" Lance recommended._

_Naruto nodded in agreement, Banette would have to lay off battles and pranks for a while._

"_Who were those guys, what did they want with Rayquaza?"_

"_They are called Team Rocket, sadly they are one of many organizations in the Pokemon World that pursuit in theft and experimentation, by stealing then selling rare and strong Pokemon they gain funds for their twisted research"_

"_Is that what they wanted with Rayquaza? Just to sell him for profit?" _

"_Doubt that, they either wanted a Pokemon strong enough to win over their battles and make thefts more easier or to try and clone him like they did with Mew" that got Naruto's attention, 'They... cloned Mew?' that was impossible, cloning a normal Pokemon maybe but, a Legendary being like Mew was just hard believe._

"_It'll be more difficult to track them down if the other Organizations come to play, each have their own goals that we cannot simply ignore, we of the Elite Four are doing what we can to stop them" he stated before getting up from his rocky seat._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm meeting up with a friend of mine, hopefully he'll have another lead" climbing aboard Dragonite, it flapped its wings and prepared to take off. _

"_You know kid, what you did today was... well... stupid" Naruto deadpanned, "Instead of requesting for help, you came up here alone, two of your Pokemon were incapacitated and another was seriously injured... furthermore those weapons could have killed you if they had raised waves any higher-" Naruto looked down in shame, for both nearly killing himself and for putting his Pokemon in harm's way._

"_-However, if it weren't for you, Team Rocket would have indeed captured Rayquaza... while choice of action was poor, its the outcome that has gained you my respect... maybe someday, when you're ready... we'll have a battle of our own" _

_Dragonite gave a roar and took to the skies, Naruto stared at the Champion's retreating self and smiled, "You can count on that" he said, holding a fist out._

**End of Flashback!**

* * *

"They're taking the Academy Pokemon!" Roxanne shouted, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

Pikachu was currently grasped within an iron claw along with Kecleon and several other Pokemon, Max and Tommy had grudgingly teamed up with Magby and Poliwag. Both their Flamethrower and Water Gun seemed to have little effect on the mechanical Wurmple.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"_Pika-CHU!_" in attempt to zap his way out, Pikachu discharged as much electrical as possible. Sadly the the claw had been designed as a lightning conductor which only increased the machines power. The Rocket Trio laughed at the Pokemon's attempts, oh how they would get the Pikachu they had long been after for.

"We'd like to play some more but, we've got an appointment to attend to-" knowing the meaning to those words Naruto brought out his Cherish Ball.

"Deoxys come on out!"

Everyone stared bewildered at the DNA Pokemon, floating in mid-air in his standard form did he analyze the situation. Two white suited humans on board a mechanical Pokemon holding many Poke Balls, while several other Pokemon along with the Pikachu from before were suspended by claws, "Deoxys, use Icy Wind!" Naruto declared.

Swinging his tentacles towards his crystalline core, a snow white and azure blue swirl appeared before being fired at the Wurmple. "Ack, COLD, IT's COLD!" Team Rocket shivered as the wind nearly blew them off their feet, the gears froze solid and quickly shut down its controls.

The captured Pokemon were able to break out of the frozen claws and back to their Trainers.

"Pikachu!Treecko!"

"Torchic!"

"Forretress! Lotad!"

"Kecleon!"

"Damn it, after all we went through to catch those six, no matter, Seviper go!"

"You two Cacnea!" both violet spear tailed snake and living barrel cactus popped out of their capsules and confronted the unknown Pokemon before them.

"Seviper use Poison Tail!" dashing forward with a violet glowing tail.

"Cacnea, Pin Missile!" raising its stubby yet black spiked arms, did it fire a barrage of arrow tipped needles.

"Deoxys, Defense Mode!" obeying, did the DNA Pokemon morph into its tank-like form, Cacnea's Pin Missile merely bounced its solid body while sending a bone chilling shutter up Seviper's skeleton as its tail made impact.

Deoxys was not amused.

The attacks done by Naruto's Pokemon actually made him feel pain in this form compared to these two. "Use Psychic!" eyes glowing violet, were the two Pokemon flung back to their masters, causing them to lose their grip on the Poke Balls. Deoxys saw this and used Psychic to float them back to the students, "Ack! Not the Poke Balls!" Meowth shouted.

"Now let's finish this, Deoxys Attack Mode, use Psycho Boost!" morphing into its trademark assault form getting many awed looks from those present. Placing its whip-like tentacles towards its crystalline core, did it charge its signature move.

Within seconds did Deoxys let loose his multi-colored orb, Team Rocket screamed comically as it made impact, destroying their mechanical Wurmple and sending them flying high into the sky.

"W-What kind of Pokemon was that!?" Jessie asked.

"I dunno, I've never seen anything like it have you Meowth?" James responded.

"Nope but, I do know one thing-" they all nodded, "-Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they shouted as they flew into the distance, shining a star in place.

* * *

After returning the Poke Balls to the Academy did the children bum rushed Deoxys, many declaring how cool and strong he was while other questioned Naruto and where to get one. Naruto sadly couldn't answer that as Deoxys was the only known one to enter their world, as he watched as Pikachu introduced him to the other Pokemon Ash and his group walked up to him.

The only thoughts that came to him were that of which Lance had spoken of before.

There were other Organizations within the Pokemon World, many with their own goals, did that mean Hoenn had other groups besides Team Rocket?

* * *

Next Chapter: Fighters Across The Sea

AN: And that's a wrap, phew, I hope you guys liked the appearance of Lance in this chapter and I do have a major plan for him in later chapters which I don't want to spoil. Anyway I'd like to give HUGE credit to '**Micheal the Archangel**' for giving the idea for this chapter, and quite honestly, if you hadn't I may have taken longer on this chapter and would have turned out differently so thank you very much.

Now a few of you have asked me if Max will be getting anymore Pokemon, the answer is yes. There were few Pokemon that I believe SHOULD have stayed with him during the anime and will infact join him in this story. His team will consist of...

Kecleon

Ralts

Sableye

Trapinch

Jirachi

No sixth Pokemon, cause I can't think of none. Anyway a slight change in Naruto's Sinnoh Team, replacing Buizel will be Heatran, reason why, well I don't consider Heatran to be a Legendary Pokemon despite its high stats and rarity, I consider it a Pseudo-Legendary, so yeah that's a change.

Anyway I plan on continuing Nuclear Badlands the following week as I've gotten back into Fallout, sadly I've got writer's block on Konoha's Dovahkiin and will be placed on hold for the time being. With that said, see ya next time, Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5: Fighters Across The Sea

AN: Naruto and Pokemon are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Satoshi Tajiri, TV Tokyo, Game Freak, and Nintendo. Please read and enjoy the Epicness.

* * *

"Let's Battle!" - Talking!

"_Bring it on!" - Pokemon Speech!/Flashback!_

'What's he/she doing?' - Thoughts!

*Boom!* - Action!

* * *

Poke'Legend

Chapter 5: Fighters Across The Sea

* * *

*Pik! Pik! Pik!*

"Phew-" an elder man in an excavation's outfit dropped the pick axe and whipped his brow, "We're almost in, Onix come on out!" popping open his Poke Ball did a boulder composed snake slithered out.

"I've gotten the wall weak enough for you to plow through it" he explained, the rock snake gave a nod and crashed through the walls of a hidden chamber. The man had gotten his hands on a rather distinct map that lead deep into an underground ruin.

"You did it-" he spoke.

"_Gryooo-_" Onix warned as it backed away from the entrance, "What is it? What's wrong?" ice began to form around the entrance and freeze solid the rocks around it.

"?" an ominous gust of frozen wind continued past them and froze the nearby rock pillars and water pools surrounding them. The two looked gob smacked before turning back to the entrance, "Let's take a look" carefully stepping onto the slippery grounds and into the cavern, he brought out a flashlight and looked around.

Stopping when the light shined upon multiple glowing blue eyes and numerous growls were heard.

"Uh-oh"

* * *

Rustboro City - Harbor - The Following Day

"_Oh isn't she just adorable-_" Lydia spoke through the Xtransceiver , complementing Naruto's petite Psychic-Type.

"_R-Ralts_" the Shiny Pokemon shyly kept her head down.

"Sorry mom, Ralts here's still a little timid when it comes to meeting new people"

"_Nothing to worry about, most Ralts are naturally timid in nature but, they'll usually grow out of it once they evolve_" Faust stated.

"Hmm, evolving wouldn't just make her stronger it should help her open up to the rest of the team, I mean, she's already scared of Banette and she thinks that if she gets too close to Altaria, she'll tackle her like she does me"

'Then there's Rayquaza, who she thinks will eat her if she stares at him for too long' he thought.

"The only one she seems to get along with is Corsola and Deoxys" he continued while gently petting Ralts's blue hair. Already having been informed of the new Pokemon their foster child had captured, from the data that was given, it was an very much powerful alley.

"_So, anymore good news?_"

"Oh right, check... this out!" showing both parents his newly acquired Gym Badge, "_What's that? The Stone Badge! Aww, you make us so proud-_" wiping away an invisible tear, "_So I assume you'll be heading towards Dewford Town for the second Gym?_" Faust asked.

"That's the plan"

"_Well be careful on the way there, Route 105 is a hot spot so be sure to wear lots of sunscreen, wear light clothing, drink lots of water-_" Lydia went on.

"_Hehe, don't worry son, Lydia's just doing her job as a mother_" causing the blonde Trainer to sweatdrop.

"Hey Naruto-"

"Oops, looks I'm needed elsewhere, I'll call you when I get the chance"

"_Okay, see you later son-_"

"_Bye Naru-Chan!_" Naruto groaned as he rolled his eyes with a faint blush on his face, he ended the video call and slid the slot back into its watch-like state.

"What's up?"

"Look at what I got!~~~" Ash dramatically rose his arm up to show one of few Stone Badges, holding it high and in front of the sun for a background shadow effect.

"Alright Ash, knew you could do it! You too Pikachu!"

"_Pika!_"

For the next ten minutes the five discussed the battle between Ash and Roxanne, while he deadpanned at the fact that he had captured a Treecko, a Pokemon that should have given the advantage, held no Grass-Type moves. While Ash was focused on having Pikachu learn Iron Tail, the boy had forgotten to check up gecko's Stats and Move List.

While Treecko went down first, Pikachu had taken down both of Roxanne's Pokemon, Naruto was in fact impressed that the yellow mouse had recharged his strength by absorbing the electrical power from one of Nosepass's Zap Cannon.

"Do you really have to go? I mean we could always travel together" May asked.

"It's a nice offer but, we've all got different goals on our travel, you want to become a Coordinator, Brock wants to become a Breeder, and both me and Ash want to become Pokemon Masters... sorry May but, like other Trainers we've got to get the seven other Badges if we want to compete in the nationals"

May nodded with a sigh, "I guess you're right-" in reality, she wished the blonde to be there when she competed in her first Contest.

"Don't worry too much about it May, I'm sure we'll see Naruto again someday" Brock mused.

"You can count on that-" Naruto agreed.

With a nod, they took a step back as the blonde Trainer released his Flying/Dragon Type. With a chirp Altaria tackled Naruto to the wooden floors, the group chuckled, Ash found it ironic that he had a Grass-Type Pokemon from Johto with almost the exact same amount of affection.

"_R-Ralts..._"

"Oops, sorry Ralts" Naruto apologized as she was smothered in between the two with comical swirl eyes. Returning her back into her Heal Ball and climbing aboard the cloud feathered phoenix, "Hey Ash-" getting the Kanto Trainer's attention, "Make sure to train up your Pokemon, I wanna have even more fun on our rematch"

Ash grinned, "You got it!"

"Okay Altaria, let's go-" flapping her wings, she gained momentum before taking off into the skies.

"Later guys!"

"See ya!" they all waved their temporary good-byes, "Now let's find ourselves a boat".

* * *

Dewford Town -Same Time

"Here it comes-" a spike blue haired surfer declares as a rather huge wave approaches the coast line, "Now! Hariyama use Arm Thrust!" a plump sumo-like Pokemon readied its large orange palms as they glow bright white, "Hari-YAMA!" striking at the center of the wave and canceling its cycle upon plowing through it.

"Good job Hariyama-" clapping its hands together it gave a bow at the sea, it always found the ongoing mass of water a worthy opponent.

"Brawly-Senpai, that was amazing, you've got to teach us how to do that!"

A raven haired bowl cut boy in a jungle green athletic tracksuit branding a white Poke'ball on each shoulder stood in awe along with both his Pokemon; the first was a brown humanoid creature with cream colored segmented arms and legs, along with three fingers and claws, black rings around its eyes and a yellow coloration on its ankles and soles, this Pokemon was known as a Hitmonlee.

The second was infact the first evolutionary stage of Hariyama, with a yellow bulky body, it had a black chest area and two round hands that closely resembled black gloves. It also had two red circles on its cheeks just below its slit-like eyes, and a knot on its head, this Pokemon was known as a Makuhita.

"Sorry Lee but, until you can beat me in battle it just ain't gonna happen" the surfer responded.

Lee was a young optimistic Trainer who dreamed of becoming a Fighting-Type Specialist and to someday battle against the Elite Four Bruno and Marshal.

"Aw come on Brawly-Senpai, don't be like that-" getting a sigh from the Gym Leader, as much as he hated being interrupted during his training sessions, Lee wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants, he was a good kid though kind of a handful at times.

"Alright you wanna train? Fine, let's head to the Granette Cave" returning Hariyama to its Poke'Ball, he heard Lee give a cheerful shout and rushed towards the cave with both his Pokemon trailing behind him, a smile formed on Brawly's face, "Don't ever change Lee" he muttered before following suit.

* * *

Seven Hours Later - Dewford Island - South

Altaria chirped happily as she pecked into a Mago Berry. Naruto gulped down a bottle of water upon feeding the rest of his Pokemon, Corsola and Ralts dug into a Drash Berry while Banette and Rayquaza munched on Enigma Berries. Deoxys ate several of the common Berries until he found his taste buds for the Liechi Berries, for the DNA Pokemon, it was a completely new food experience compared to the stuff his race ate.

Tasteless yet nutritional foods couldn't compare to the edible meals found in the Pokemon World.

A few minutes later, a chilly breeze phased through the area, "Hmm?" turning to the source. Small snow flakes floated from the mouth of a nearby cave, "What was that about?" his Pokemon looking in his general direction.

"_Banette, nette?_" the marionette pondered, Deoxys gave an unsure vibe while Corsola and Ralts shared confused looks.

Rayquaza remains impassive as Altaria shivered a bit from the cold, "It's probably nothing, let's head back to the Pokemon Center... the Gym Leader should be back by now" having arrived at mid-day Naruto checked up on the Gym to see the available time.

While it was open for battle, the Leader himself had gone out to train his Pokemon due to the lack of Trainer's there to challenge him. In the meantime, he decided to explore around the island, coming across few Wild Pokemon and Berries, after several hours of hiking and sightseeing, they decided to take a lunch break near the mountain side.

Returning all but, Banette and Ralts to their respected Poke Balls, "_Banette! Nette, nette-_" he hovered around his Trainer feeling more relaxed than he does within his Dusk Ball.

"_R-R-R-Ralts_" sinking backing up deeper into her Trainer's chest as Banette got up in front of her, "_Banette~~~" _speaking of the delicious Berries they munched on. Sadly with the shadow effect of the sun gave the marionette a crazed, killer doll look and made her tremble in fright.

However Banette remained oblivious to the petite Psychic-Type's fear of him and ruffled her hair thinking she agreed with him. Naruto sweatdropped at the scene before nearly tripping over at the sudden rumble of the mountain, "_R-R-Ralts?_" she wondered still slightly shaken by Banette's presence.

Cracks appeared along side the wall and was suddenly blasted open as a four-armed boulder grappled against a horned cocoon-like Pokemon. "It's a Graveler!" Naruto spoke in surprise before it pushed back its opponent with all its might, the Pokemon's eyes glowed blue and formed charged a frozen orb in its mouth.

Reaching for his PokeDex, Naruto scanned the ice covered rock, "_Glalie: The Face Pokemon - While Glalie tend to be mischievous, they are considered one of few most loyal Pokemon. Colonies are known to defend their territory with the most harshest of blizzards_".

"A Glalie? But, I thought they only live up in snowy mountains or frozen caves?" he muttered until noticing the incoming attack.

"ICE BEAM! HIT THE DECK!" Banette flew up high while Naruto took cover behind on the outer walls of the mountain. They watched as a crystal blue ray blitzed out the large hole, freezing the ground and part of the walls surrounding it. The trio took a peek to see the Graveler had been frozen solid, "Whoa, instant freeze, usually it would take several seconds before completely freezing an opponent-" Ralts and Banette gave their Trainer a confused look.

"This isn't a low level Glalie" he gave a stern look with his response.

"_Banette?_"

"Maybe, it does make more sense that for it to be a Wild Pokemon, c'mon let's see if there's a Trainer nearby".

* * *

"Hitmonlee use Hi Jump Kick!"

"Machop use Brick Break!" slamming a set of Glalie against a wall with a powerful drop kick and a glowing white fist. Three hours of training was interrupted by an ambush, courtesy of Granet Cave's newest residents.

'Where are all of these Glalie coming from?' Brawly pondered, he had lived in Dewford Town for most of his life, trained with the cave more than anyone else, yet he has never encountered the Ice-Type before. "Brawly-Senpai, there's more coming this way, what should we do?" Lee asked.

"Use what you've learned Lee, Pokemon don't just suddenly appear for no apparent reason, be sure to evade Ice Beam and Blizzard, we're getting to the bottom of this"

'Hmm... if we can beat all these Glalie without getting hit than I'll be one step closer to becoming a Specialist'

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" charging head first with Hitmonlee at the incoming Glalie, "Lee wait!" attempting to stop the boy from fighting a pointless battle.

* * *

"_Ralts-"_

"Yeah, don't see anyone either" Naruto replied, having trekked to the lower levels the trio have yet to find any forms of human life, only frozen statues of the Pokemon who have unluckily had a run in with the Ice-Type.

Mawile's, Geodude's, Zubat's, Nosepass's, and Onix's all were encased in cold ice.

"_Banette!_"

"You've found something?"

"_Nette~_" with a nod, he motioned his Trainer to follow, taking a steep route down to a crevice the battle shouts of Pokemon were heard the closer they crept. They could also feel the a chilly wind pouring from their general direction, "What... the hell.." coming into view of a half frozen area, many Aron and Sableye fasted off against several dozen Glalie.

"Aron: The Iron Armor Pokemon - To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains, occasionally hunger may drive it to descend from its natural habitat to eat other forms of metal: bridges, rails, road signs, etc."

"Sableye: The Darkness Pokemon - Sableye are naturally friendly Pokemon who feast on gemstones and raw minerals, old tales say that if one were to look into their diamond eyes, the Pokemon will steal one's soul."

"_Banette!_" the marionette pointed out. The Glalie were clearly at an advantage, while Aron and Sableye were resistant to Ice based attacks it didn't mean they could be frozen solid. Aron were close ranged fighters while the Sableye did what they could with Dark Pulse. It wasn't until the Glalie prompted to fire Blizzards that Naruto interfered, "Ralt's put up a Light Screen, Banette use Night Shade!" a golden hexagon barrier appeared in front of the struggling Pokemon, while Banette's blitz of dark energy caused the Glalie to redirect their attacks alongside the walls.

The resident Pokemon backed up in surprise at the sudden appearance of these three newcomers, "Ralts try to round them up with Confusion" lowering the barrier for a split second, Ralts did what she was told.

Grabbing hold of the Glalie she flung them against each other until they were all in one place, "Banette! Waste 'em with Shadow Blitz!" with his mouth un-zipped Banette coated himself in menacing violet aura before harshly ramming the Glalie against a wall and crushing the ice on impact.

The conscious Face Pokemon forced themselves off each other and rose back up, before Naruto could command another attack, the Sableye blow a gust of Icy Wind. The attack landed and successfully reduced their speed enough for the Aron to charge ahead with their Iron the super effective Steel based attacks, the Glalie tumbled down hard.

While the Aron and Sableye cheered, Naruto took the time to ponder, 'No Trainers and more than one Glalie... don't think they're from a crime syndicate, otherwise their members would be here to overview the capture process' he thought to himself.

"Banette, Ralts-" he spoke, stopping the marionette's victory dance with the frightened Psychic-Type.

"Let's go, we've got to find the source of the Glalie and put a stop to it, they're already causing enough damage as it is"

The two nodded and joined their Trainer deeper into the cave, a pair of Aron and Sableye looked at one another before taking off after them.

* * *

"Brawly-Senpai, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Pay closer attention Lee, the Glalie that we've been facing up until now are only scouts, they're eliminating any possible threat to their colony before expanding it-" he explained, as Machop and Makuhita broke the encased Pokemon from their frozen prisons, "So what your saying is?-" prompting Brawly to continue, "The colder the air is the closer we are to the colony" he replies.

"Very well then, Hitmonlee! Makuhita! Search the area for any signs of cold!"

The two Pokemon saluted and followed their Trainer deeper into the cave, "And there he goes again...let's go Machop, better make sure he doesn't hurt himself" speaking towards his team mate as it broke a Mawile free with its fist.

Lee continued dashing forward, "We're getting closer, I can feel it" he said with a grin, not noticing that the breeze was the result of his and his team's running.

"_Maku-_" the chibi-sumo stated upon sighting several Glalie up ahead, "Behind the rocks" he ordered, changing course and behind the indicated boulders.

"Okay so here's the plan..."

"_Ralts!_" placing up a Light Screen to temporarily blockade the barrage of Ice Beams, Banette hopped overhead and flung several Shadow Balls. While the Glalie were blown away by the impact of the shadow spheres, Ralts dropped her barrier and held the group in place with Confusion, "Now Banette, use Sucker Punch!" Naruto directed.

With fists glowing violet, Banette flew up and towards the downed Glalie and unleashed a flurry of punches, each strike sinking them deeper into the ground. With a final strike, the Glalie were knocked out with several bruises and cracks along their cocoon-like bodies.

"Good job you two, onward-"

"Now! Hitmonlee use Hi Jump Kick! Makuhita follow up with Body Slam!"

"_Hit-MON-LEE~~~~~!_"

"_Nette?_" taking notice of the Fighting-Type as he phased through the marionette and crashed onto the ground below with a large dust cloud.

"_Maku-HITA~~~~!" _looking back to see a Makuhita attempt a Body Slam who unfortunately phased through Banette as well. The chibi-sumo crashed onto Hitmonlee and created an even larger dust cloud, Naruto, Ralts, and Banette sweatdropped at the scene.

"Hitmonlee!? Makuhita!?" Lee blurted out as he rushed over to his downed Pokemon. Makuhita crawled out of the small crater with little to no damage while leaving Hitmonlee a twitching mess.

"You know Lee, you really need to stop rushing ahead, I know that you enjoy a challenge but, if its against a Ghost-Type then you should just call it quits" both Trainers turning to see Brawly as he lazily walked up to his fellow Fighter.

"Hai, Sempai-" Lee responded with a crestfallen look, Brawly then turned to the newcomer.

"Sorry about that, we were investigating the recent appearance of Glalie and Lee here must've mistaken you for one"

"I-Its okay, I'm actually here for the same reason, had to stop a struggle between Aron, Sableye, and Glalie to get by"

"Good job on your end, don't want any more Pokemon much less travelers to end up frozen as well"

"So what do we do from here? Not getting anywhere unless we deal with the source-"

The two continued to discuss the issue concerning the Glalie when Ralts felt a small yet warm breeze hit the back of her head, she turned to come face to face with a pair of diamond eyes and razor sharp teeth, "_Sa~~~_" with a shriek, Ralts glomped her Trainer in fright. "Ralts!? What's wrong-" he wondered before she pointed at the newcomers.

"An Aron and Sableye?" Lee blinked as he, Banette, and Makuhita helped up Hitmonlee.

"_Aron~~~ ron, ron, Aron~~~!"_

"_Sa~~~ Sableye~_"

"I think they're trying to tell us something" Lee spoke, Brawly grinned, "My best guess is that you know where the Glalie came from" the two Pokemon replied with a nod.

"Well then, by all means, lead the way" said Naruto.

Aron gave a grunt and prompted the group to follow them, trailing deeper into a darker more colder area. Winds breezed by causing a frosty crust to form around rocks and covering the frozen Pokemon in light coats of snow.

* * *

During their trek, Lee took the time to properly apologize for mistaking the Banette for a Glalie. Naruto while aware of the Trainer's fighting spirit, decided he would accept his apology if he agreed to a battle, in which case he whole-heartedly agreed; Banette and Hitmonlee seemed to like the idea.

"_Ralts~~~"_ she shivered, from both the cold and from the sudden feeling of angered emotions. They were getting close, no doubt the colony would attack on sight, "Up ahead!" Lee pointed out to the many frozen pools ahead of them, however what caught their attention was the ice encased Onix and excavationist; behind them was a large opening leading to a snowy cavern.

Asking for Banette's Will-O-Wisp, the marionette melted the ice around the captives. The procedure lasted about three minutes to scorch without harming either Pokemon or civilian, once finished the two dropped down gasping heavily for air.

Brawly checked up on the man before hefting him over his shoulders, "This guy has been frozen for too long and needs medical attention, I don't want to have to leave you two alone but, I've got to get him to the clinic... do whatever you can to stop the Glalie" he says.

Before taking off he catches sight of the Poke Ball within the shivering man's hand, taking the hint, he returned Onix to his capsule and took off with Machop at his side.

Lee and Naruto shared a glance and trekked into the snowy cavern. Banette, Makuhita, Aron, Hitmonlee, and Sableye followed suit, Ralts would have caught up with them if she hadn't noticed a shriveled up, dampened map on the cold floors. Taking a look, she gazed upon what looked like a route that led to an ancient civilization, what caught her eyes was that the image contained several horned dots surrounding a ruined castle along with a encrypted message that she couldn't understand; she doubted even her Trainer could.

"Ralts, come on-" she heard her Trainer speak and promptly followed.

Dropped water pellets echoed throughout the lowest levels of the cave, along their walls were faint paintings of people and their Pokemon. Heading down a tattered stairwell the eight cautiously crept down as to not echo any sounds that might attract unwanted attention.

"_Maku-hita?_"

"You said it-" Lee whispered, having captured Makuhita on Deword, he could tell that the chibi-sumo alongside Aron and Sableye had never been to this part of the cavern, nor any Pokemon for that matter.

"Check out these markings-" Naruto muttered, placing a hand across the frozen walls.

"What does it mean?"

"Don't know, all of this is gibberish to me but... it's almost as if the Glalie were-"

Ralts gave a sudden yelp causing the group to jump, she shakily pointed across towards the pillar between the stairwell, "What-?" the they flinched at the sight of a frozen mummy within a hollowed out, pieces of its decayed skin and an eye appeared to be intact.

"Oh man... that's a bad way to go" Lee spoke.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, "Let's keep moving, don't wanna end up like him now do we?" with that said they all continued downwards until they reached the end of the stairwell.

What they gazed upon only made them gasp in awe, a shimmering ruined castle of ice surrounded by numerous spiked barricades of the same element. Near the top of the structure did a colony of Glalie encircled the building, each on the lookout for intruders that were foolish enough to approach their home.

"_Gla-_!" taking notice of the two humans and six Pokemon, the Glalie took defense and blocked the entrance to the ruins.

"Not good" stated Naruto as they were quickly surrounded, "Hitmonlee, Makuhita, Aron, get ready" Lee uttered.

"Banette, Ralts, Sableye... make an opening"

Ralts gulped while Banette and Sableye gave a menacing grin, without a second thought the two spamed Shadow Balls and Night Shade. Those that missed were redirected back at their opponent by a rebound given by Ralt's Light Screen, while the Glalie were generally surprised by this Lee commanded his own team.

"Hitmonlee, Blaze Kick! Makuhita give Aron a toss and hit 'em with Iron Head!" regaining their composure the Glalie fired a trial of ice beams. Hitmonlee sparked his foot ablaze and gave a flurry of kicks, the impact against the ice rays were able to keep them at bay enough for Makuhita to launch the Iron Armor Pokemon. Aron slammed its glowing white helmet-like head on it's opponent, surely enough, the colony witnessed the event unfold and began their assault.

"Go!" the two Trainers split into their teams, avoiding incoming ice rays and gusts of frozen wind. "Naruto we're sitting ducks out here, what do we do?" Lee shouted, doing everything to avoid the Ice Beams.

Said blonde bit his lower lip, whatever these Glalie were defending it wasn't worth becoming a frozen mummy, 'No doubt they'll be after us if we even try to escape... unless-', "Lee we have to scatter them!" Naruto shouted.

"And how... are we... gonna do... that!" he replied in between jumps.

Naruto dodged to the right and tripped over a pile of frozen rocks, he grunted as a visible red spot appeared on his right leg, he shook the pain away, "We have to cause a cave in, have your team weaken the walls, we'll get the ceiling" Lee gave an unsure respond, "Are you sure about that, it's a risky move, not unless you mind getting crushed" hoping there was another way, that wouldn't harm themselves or their teams.

"We don't have that many options and our Pokemon can't handle an entire colony now are you in or not-"

"Tsk, alright! I'm in!"

"Altaria! Corsola! Come on out!-" giving his Luxury and Dive Ball a toss, out popped the cloud feathered phoenix and living coral, "-Give us cover fire with Heat Wave and Rock Blast!" with a chirp and a cheer the two moved up front, materializing large rocks and flapping gusts of flames.

The Glalie maneuvered around the attacks, countering with their own frost-based attacks, "Banette, Dark Pulse! Sableye, Night Shade! Ralts, Signal Beam!" un-zipping his mouth Banette unleashed his dark energy in the form of a ray of entangled black violet circles, followed by a black lightning bolt from Sableye, and a multi-colored beam from Ralts. Each blasted across the ceiling, shredding across the frozen rocks.

"Aron, Metal Claw! Makuhita, Arm Thrust! Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!" with arms and legs glowing white and blue, the trio blitzed across the surrounding walls causing fissures to quickly climbed towards the ceiling.

Altaria shot like a bullet past the Glalie, with each change in course she released more gusts of scorching flames. The Face Pokemon naturally gave a chase after the phoenix, "_Gla~~~!_" opening their slot-like mouthes they fired another blue electrical sparks, incasing missed areas in ice. Altaria flipped back and flapped another Heat Wave, directly blowing the Glalie away and onto others.

Corsola struggled a bit herself, hopping from stone to stone to avoid the Ice Beams directed at her. She sent earthly cannon balls at every opening she had, unlike Altaria, Banette, or any of her other team mates, her bulky body and high defense made her the least mobile of the group.

"_Gla!_" an Ice Beam scaled the frozen grounds towards her. Corsola took a deep breath, letting her cheeks inflate with water and blast herself into the air by with a Water Pulse. "_Corsola!_" she called ontop of her frozen pedestal, Altaria swooped in allowing the living coral onto her back.

"_Alta~"_

"_La~_" giving acknowledgment, the two performed a 'drive and shoot' tactic, Corsola decided to use something stronger and more widespread. Out of her lips did she let loose silver spheres of prehistoric power. The Glalie dodged left and right, however those hit set off explosions big enough to take down two or three at once. Altaria continued flying and nearly stopped when a small hand sized rock nearly crashed down on her blue thin feathered head.

Taking notice of the large fissures along the ceiling and walls she called out to her Trainer, Naruto noticed the duo's predicament, "Altaria! I need you to fire your Dragon Pulse up at the ceiling!" she glanced back at the incoming wave of Glalie before turning back to her Trainer. She hadn't a clue as to what he was up to but, at least hoped it worked.

Gathering power from her Dragon affinity she launched a majestic glowing light green orb at her target.

"Everyone get ready to run!" he shouts, getting their attention as Altaria's Dragon Pulse made impact.

"_Gla?~~~_" the earth started to shake, the fissures deepened and large boulders began to erupt from the from every direction close to the stairwell. "GO!" taking the hint, Lee, Aron, Hitmonlee, Makuhita, and Sableye made a mad dash up the steps.

Naruto quickly returned Altaria and Corsola to their Poke Balls, "_Banette!/Ralts!_" the two shouted, desperately wanting their Trainer to hurry as more rocks came tumbling down. It was then that Naruto caught the sight of a small oval shaped object and an incoming boulder that caused him to change course.

Gravity took affect and was close to crushing the blonde Trainer.

"_Ralts!_" immediately used Confusion to suspend the frozen rock, Banette bolted forward as Ralts easily struggled to keep it up. Naruto blinked upon seeing the inch close rock, from his prone position and wounded kneecap made it difficult to stand back up. Banette luckily tackled Naruto into his own shadow which then extended onto Ralts, she let the stone drop after Banette rose back up with their Trainer.

Ralts fell to her knees, exhausted from after her full use of Signal Beam and Confusion. Naruto took her into her arms and forced himself up to see Lee and the others rush back down, "What happened!?" he asked.

"The tunnel collapsed, its too thick to plow our way through-" he replied.

Banette gave a worried look, while he could easily phase through walls, the others couldn't. Rocks fell more harsher, much like an avalanche, "What do we do?" Lee asked.

Bitting his lower lip, what CAN they do? Their only escape route is shut and none of the Pokemon had the skills to dig their way out. Naruto felt a tug on his shirt, glancing down, Ralts gave him a small reassuring smile, "Ralts?... are you sure you can do this?" she mustered up a nod.

Lee looked confused, "Do what?"

"Everyone get close, this is a huge gamble we're about to make" gathering around as the rocks began to pile up and blockade the surrounding area.

"Ralts... use Teleport!"

Gritting her small teeth, Ralt's was slowly consumed in a multi-colored glow, "I know you're tired but, you've got to do this... don't give up Ralts, what ever you do, don't give up" her glow began to shine brighter and brighter, Lee felt a rock hit the top of his head, "Ack!... uh, Naruto-" a large rock began to crumble down on their location.

"Come on, you've got it, just a little more-" he muttered, Ralts was seriously pushing past her limits, her body screamed for her to stop; she couldn't, wouldn't... ever... give... up!

Eyes snapped open, "RALTS!" everything went white.

* * *

Dewford Town - Outside of Pokemon Center

"How long will it take to get here?"

"_The Rangers should arrive within the hour, they'll do what they can-"_

"Thank you" Brawly ended the call, he had informed the Pokemon Rangers of the problem concerning the Glalie and have dispatched whatever groups available to help gather and relocate them.

Putting away his Poke'Gear, he would have proceeded back into Granet Cave if not for the sudden flash of light. Naruto, Lee, Banette, Hitmonlee, Aron, Makuhita, and Sableye materialized with bots of dust and snow on their clothes and skin. "W-We made it?" Lee asked, everyone looked around, "_Sa~_" Sableye and Aron weren't sure what to make of the situation, as they have never left the cave before.

"Wait Where's Ral-" he froze, in fact everyone close enough to see had done so as well. Her body was glowing a crystal blue color which began to grow in size, the glow soon popped revealing an entirely new Pokemon.

Her one long dress, while still white, was now shorter much resembling a tutu. Her blue hair reached down to her shoulders and away from her face, she also had two red horns on each side of her head, much resembling hairpins. She was also mush taller than her previous form, she was about as tall as Banette if not slightly bigger.

"She... She evolved-" Lee muttered.

Naruto brought out his PokeDex, "_Kirlia: The Emotion Pokemon - Kirlia uses the horns on her head to amplify it's psychic powers, during this occurrence reality becomes warped and future events can be seen_".

Bringing a smile to his face, Naruto hugged his partner, 'Congratulations Ralts... you really pulled through' he thought.

"Whoa, you guys look like you've come on out of a war zone" Brawly stated.

"Brawly-Senpai! It was incredible! You should've been there, we took a passageway that led to some ruins, and then the Glalie had us cornered, and then we all triple tag teamed and knocked them down senseless, and then-" Brawly shoved an Oran Berry into his mouth.

"I get it Lee you can stop now, what matters is that you all made it out in one piece"

Then Lee's mind clicked and bit the Berry, "Oh yeah... that reminds me... Naruto... what was that thing you were carrying?" all glancing at the blonde, Banette sat on his shoulder, wanting to know why his friend would dash off and nearly get himself killed... again!

Naruto laughed sheepishly before showing them the oval object, "An... Egg?" said Brawly, said Egg was pale yellow in color with a black and orange outlined arrow trailing down the middle.

"Yeah, it was about to get crushed so, I kinda, acted without thinking" he replied, everyone smiled knowing they wouldn't let something as such happen to an unborn Pokemon.

The group picked themselves up and walked into the Center, after battling countless Glalie, both Pokemon and Trainers were both needed time to recover their heat and stamina. Naruto took one last glance at the Granet Mountain, wondering just what it was the Face Pokemon were gaurding.

* * *

Granet Cave - Frozen Ruins

Safely secured within the semi-collapsed walls of the cave, the Glalie surrounded what appeared to be a chunk of carved ice. The stone radiated with an abnormal frost-like energy, the Glalie's eyes glowed blue for a split-second before the light dimmed out.

* * *

Next Chapter: Battle of Waves

AN: Sup' everybody! Finally finished this chapter, had to edit and rewrite the entire chapter almost two dozen time, I am not kidding. Anyway, yes! Rock Lee is in this story along with several others from the Naruto Verse, who will make an appearance at some point later in the story. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter as we got to see Ralts evolve and having Naruto gain a Snorunt Egg, now the votes are already casted in and Sableye, sadly, won't be part of the team as you all know so don't bother to ask.

Now onto other news, I am aware of the X and Y's new Mega Evolutions and to my perspective, from what I've gather they're gonna be like a battle only evolution. I'm not sure if they will evolve from their second or first forms...

Example: Torchic - Combusken - Blaziken or Mega Blaziken

... Or if its a form they take during battle like with Meloetta's Aria from or Keldeo's Resolute Form. Then Again they do require a special item for them to evolve so it might end up like Giratina's Origin Form, like I said not entirely sure, any of these options are possible and we'll have to wait for release for confirmation.

With that being said, I've gotten my hands on some ideas to jump start Konoha's Dovahkiin and will be the next chapter to release. That should be all for now, Ja Ne!


End file.
